Lo que nadie pensaría
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: Kurt Hummel, un chico bastante tímido, y Blaine Anderson, un badass en el McKinley, ambos se transfirieron a Dalton por distintas razones. Se encuentran, y... ¿qué pasará? Sebastián entra en la historia ;) Karofsky y Azimio. Mpreg al final (epílogo) KLAINE y NIFF (No se cuenta la historia de Nick y Jeff) - Rated M por vocabulario.
1. Presentaciones

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

_EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO SOLO SERÁN LAS PRESENTACIONES, LUEGO YA EMPEZARÉ A CONTAR LA HISTORIA._

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Estudio en el McKinley, donde sufro abuso por ser gay. Sí, soy gay, y estoy orgulloso de decirlo, y siempre he tenido el orgullo bien alto y confianza en mí mismo... Aunque aveces me habría gustado no haber salido del armario, porque lo que sufro, es algo inimaginable... Algo que nunca pensaría que me podría pasar, y que nadie lo pensó tampoco. Pues bien... Todo empezó con pequeños insultos y empujones... Siguieron con tirarme a los contenedores y darme algún que otro puñetazo en el estómago... Pero lo que hicieron, lo que aún no entiendo como llegaron a ese punto, es que empezaron a pegarme, haciendome moratones y heridas por todos lados. Mis brazos están negros, y tengo heridas cicatrizándose en mi espalda y pecho. Fuí ingresado en el hospital por desmayarme al perder tanta sangre, lo que hizo que cada vez tubiera más miedo de este pequeño mundo. Que perdiera la confianza en todas las personas, y que hicieron que temiera cada vez que alguien quería darme un simple abrazo para consolarme. Estoy muy asustado durante todo el día, y pasé varios días sin dormer ni comer apenas. Y este soy yo, Kurt Hummel. Un chico que perdió la esperanza y la confianza en todas las personas, y que ahora estoy siendo transferido a la escuela Dalton. Me informé, y dicen que sólo hay chicos, y hay violencia cero... Eso habrá que verlo._  
_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Blaine Anderson. "Estudio" en el McKinley, donde paso todos los días, todas las horas, en los pasillos o dando vueltas por el colegio. Todo el colegio habla sobre mi, hay rumores, muchos rumores, falsos rumores. Pero eso hace que la gente no se meta conmigo por no ser heterosexual. Sí, soy homosexual, soy gay, ¿y qué?, ¿a caso a alguien le importa?. No era el único en el McKinley, había también un chico... Kut... Kurt... No me acuerdo... Que también era gay. Lo veía por los pasillos mientras que los demás le empujaban y le hacían la vida imposible. Yo no me metía, ni lo defendía, no le conozco ni pretendo hacerlo. Lo bueno de estar en mi situación, es que debido a mis traslados de institutos por problemas con otros chicos, donde yo salía ganando, es que los rumores llegaron a los oídos de todos, y ni se plantean mirarme a los ojos. Estoy solo, sí. Pero yo no fuí así siempre. Estudié en varios centros donde me empujaban, como hacían con ese chico, pero después de varios golpes, me levanté y respondí a ellos. Ahora todo el colegio se esconde cuando me ve, voy a donde quiero, cuando quiero y cómo quiero. Mis padres nunca están en casa, vivo solo, y no me preocupa. Siempre están de viajes, a si que no les importo. Tube un novio, Sebastián, un chico de una escuela llamada Dalton, en un momento pensé en transferirme a esa escuela, pero ese es otro cuento.


	2. Tú en Dalton, yo en McKinley

**Fioreeh-VCC:** Sí, pero como pasa siempre, el destino los juntan Me pareció algo difícil hacer la historia con sus diferentes personalidades y todo, pero creo que va tomando forma :)

**tammy22:** Espero que te guste! :)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Pues aquí estoy, en mi primer día en el colegio Dalton. La verdad es que no quiero hablar con nadie, espero que nadie me moleste, no me pegen, y que me dejen en paz.

"Bueno señor Hummel, ya están todos los papeles. Ahora me gustaría saber si su hijo se quedaría interno o no" Dijo el Director

"Interno" Le respondió mi padre

"Genial. Tenemos habitaciones individuales o compartidas. Las indivi-"

"Individual..." Susurré, sin mirar al director

"De acuerdo. Podéis acercaros a secretaría, donde le darán el uniforme, pijama, mapa, y todo lo que necesite Kurt. Ha sido un placer señor Hummel" Le dijo el director

"Igualmente, gracias" le respondió mi padre mientras salíamos de la habitación

Recogimos mi pijama, mi uniforme, un mapa del centro, mi horario, algunos libros de las clases que me tocaban y la llave de mi habitación. Este iba a ser un largo año... Un duro y largo año.

Llegamos a mi habitación y empecé a guardar toda la ropa y objetos en mi habitación. Era muy amplia, con un escritorio de madera oscura, y una lámpara de mesa negra y una silla negra, que parecía bastante cómoda. Una cama doble, con unas sábanas nuevas y que destacaban pero quedaban bien con los colores de la habitación. Una pequeña mesilla de noche, un amplio armario, un pequeño televisor y una alfombra muy suave. Guardé todo junto a mi padre sin decir una palabra.

Dejé mi movil y mi iPod en la mesilla de noche, mientras colgaba las tres chaquetas de la escuela, las blusas, y dos jerseys. Los pantalones, calcetines, pijamas, ropa interior, y demás ropa que traje, la doblaba en las estanterías de ese armario. Dejando bien diferenciado la ropa del colegio con la ropa de calle y que podía utilizar en mis tiempos libres.

Había escuchado que había un coro en Dalton, y que era muy bueno. Pero no quería que la gente supiera que era gay para así probocar que se metieran conmigo, que me empujaran y me pegaran igual que en el McKinley, a si que dejé toda mi vida atrás. Borré todas mis canciones del iPod sobre musicales y otros, y dejé algunas canciones que me gustaban, pero que no sonaba "gay". Estaba intentando tener un buen comienzo, dando la mínima sospecha sobre mi sexualidad, para ver si así me dejaban en paz.

"Bueno, ya está todo..." me dijo mi padre "Creo que me voy a ir ya..."

Me dio un abrazo muy cuidadoso, ya que sabe que lo pasé mal y por las heridas me cuesta moverme bien, incluso para dar abrazos

"Vale papá, te llamaré por la noche.. Te quiero"

"De acuerdo, no te olvides. Te quiero" me dijo mi padre mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación

Pues sí, estaba en Dalton, y éste es mi primer día en él. Empezaré las clases mañana, y espero no tener problemas tan pronto.

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Sigo aquí, en el McKinley, solo. La verdad es que no es algo que aprecie, pero no tengo otra opción. Si me cierro a mí mismo, me pegarán de nuevo, y no quiero volver a pasar por ello.

Lo que más me dolió, fue que... Antes de explotar, mi novio en Dalton (bueno, ex novio), siempre me presionaba para hacer cosas que él quería, pero yo no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos. Claro que lo quería, pero no me veía aún preparado para ello. Y cuando se lo dije a Sebastian pareció que se lo había tomado bastante bien. Hasta que un día entré en su cuarto, y le ví con otro chico. Ellos ni se habían cuenta de que estaba en la puerta, a si que la cerré suavemente y salí corriendo. Ahí fué cuando me dí cuenta de qué persona era Sebastian en realidad.

Ahora simplemente me paseo por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas que me mandan y los rumores que se cuentan en ellos. Simplemente, no me importa.

Mi hermano Cooper está ahora conmigo en mi casa, a si que no me siento tan solo. Él es famoso por sus anuncios, y siempre lo está restregando a todas partes, por eso odio cuando salimos a dar una vuelta, vamos a cenar, o me viene a buscar al colegio, cuando toda la gente se acerca a él y empiezan a adorarle como si fuera alguien importante. No es nadie importante, es mi hermano, un tonto hermano, que empezó a hacer anuncios, sí, pero, ¿que más da? Son simples anuncios, no consiguió el papel en ninguna película, no es tan mencionado en ninguna parte. Bueno, en Ohio es bastante conocido porque vive aquí, pero si se va a Nueva York, estoy seguro que nadie le trataría ni le hablaría como le hacen aquí.

"Señor Anderson, ¿que se supone que hace en el pasillo? ¿no tiene clase?" escucho una voz, probablemente de mi profesor de historia por su voz ronca y medio afónica de tanto gritar

"Oh, sí. Pero, ¿qué más da?" en ese momento mi profesor de historia me miró muy sorprendido

"Blaine Anderson, pase a clase inmediatamente"

"Eh, eh... Relájese, no vaya a ser que le dé un infarto en el corazón. El profesor me echó de clase a los 5 minutos" le expliqué muy tranquilamente

"Y donde está la nota que debería de darte el profesor?"

"Bueno... Puede buscarla en la papelera, pero hay gente que tiene resfriados y tiran ahí los pañuelos usados. Pero si la quiere encontrar, allá usted" le dije mientras me daba la espalda y me iba, ignorando sus quejas y sus intentos a que volviera a la clase o al despacho del director... Es pesado, muy pesado, y si sigue hablando y gritándome se quedará afónico, a si que no sé para que pierde su volumen conmigo, es una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Me desperté casi dos horas antes del comienzo de las clases, a si que me dió tiempo a darme una buena ducha, y a prepararme bien para intentar disimular las ojeras que tengo debido a que esta noche tube muchas pesadillas y apenas dormí. Y así aprovecho y voy a coger el desayuno pronto antes de que alguien me vea.

Ya listo, y con la ayuda del mapa, me dispuse a ir en busca de mi desayuno y tomarlo en mi cuarto tranquilamente para no tener problemas. Estube bastante rato intentando seguir el mapa. El colegio es tan grande que me confunde mucho este pequeño mapa, pero al final pude encontrarla. Cogí mi desayuno y me fui a mi habitación. Tube que esconderme tras los pasillos porque escuchaba voces, con suerte no me vieron y corrí hasta mi dormitorio y tomar ahí tranquilamente el desayuno sin que nadie se metiera conmigo.

Me tomé apenas la mitad del desayuno, no tenía mucho apetito, y aunque hubiera perdido bastante peso, no me preocupaba. A si que me dispuse a encontrar mi primera clase y buscar un asiento donde no me sintiera amenazado por los demás alumnos. Ya en clase, escuché a mucha gente entrar y sentarse, y ví tres personas delante mía, lo cual me hizo sobresaltar de mi asiento

_Oh no, ¿me van a pegar ya el primer día de clase?_ pensé

"Hola, nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo verdad? Me llamo Wes, y estes son David y Thad" me dijo uno de los chicos, mientras señalaba a sus amigos presentandomelos, yo solo asentí y bajé la mirada

"Eh, ¿te pasa algo?" David intentó tocarme el brazo, el cual yo sobresalté y intenté evitarlo, negué con la cabeza rápidamente

Los tres se quedaron mirandome, _oh dios porfavor, no me pegues, _pensé.

"Igual está nervioso, será mejor que le dejemos, encantado de conocerte..." me dijo Thad

"Kurt.." susurré, intentando que no me escucharan

"Un placer Kurt, nos vemos..." Dijo Wes mientras los tres se iban

_Uff.. Parece que no me van a pegar, al menos hoy... Espero no tener problemas..._

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, yo evitaba a la gente, que intentaban hablar conmigo. Wes, Thad y David ésta vez solo hablaban, les oía en clase mientras comentaban cosas sobre mí, y eso me estremecía... No quiero volver a pasar por lo de la última vez, trataré de no mirar a nadie, correr a mis clases y a mi habitación, y así igual dejan de planear formas para pegarme... Parece que en Dalton no hay contenedores como en el McKinley, pero podrían pegarme igualmente, y eso es lo que me da más miedo.

Llegado el fin de semana, al acabar las clases, me cambié y recogí mi habitación dispuesto a irme a casa.

"Eh, Kurt!" gritó Wes cuando me vió cerrar mi habitación por el pasillo

_Oh dios, me van a pegar, no..._ Salí corriendo evitándole

"Eh Kurt! Ven! Quiero preguntarte una cosa!" me insistía Wes

Yo no pretendía parar, pero algo hizo que me detubiera y le esperara mientras corría en mi dirección, algo me decía que no lo iba a pasar bien

"Hey, qué pasó?" me preguntó llegando a donde estaba yo, mientras me alejaba de él porque notaba que estaba muy cerca mía y eso me pone muy nervioso

"Eh.. Nada.. Te-tenía prisa..." intenté decirle

"Bueno, venía a hablarte del coro de nuestro colegio, los Warblers. ¿Sabes cantar? Podrías hacer una audición"

Al escucharlo se me pusieron los pelos de punta, negé rápidamente mi cabeza y la agaché, intentando no mirarle por si me hacía daño

"Oh, bueno... Si te apetece probar avísame vale?" Wes intentó darme una palmada en la espalda, por el cual yo me asusté y escapé de ello "Kurt... ¿Estás bien?" me preguntó asustado y preocupado al ver mi reacción

"Ssi..." murmuré, y me fui para llegar a casa, no quería volver a pasarlo tan mal ni tener que darle explicaciones a nadie


	3. ¿Si soy gay?, sí

_Intentaré publicar el capitulo 4 en este fin de semana, si no, lo publicaré el Lunes, depende de como vaya progresando la historia :D_

_Espero que os guste!_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Segundo año en el McKinley, y mis padres están muy enfadados porque había repetido curso, no se habían enterado hasta ahora... Gracioso, ¿verdad? Pasan tanto de mí que no sé porqué no me dejan llevar mis estudios como quiera

"Pero, ¿como no nos lo dijiste? ¿Pretendías pasarte muchos años más en el McKinley pasando de clases y repitiendo?" Me gritaba mi padre

"Bueno, si no estubieses de un lado a otro, sin pasar por casa, igual lo habríais sabido" refunfuñé enfadado "Paso TODOS los días solo, con las limpiadoras, sí... PERO COMPLETAMENTE SOLO. ¿Sabes lo "divertido" que es eso? ¿No verdad?" Le dije muy enfadado haciendo gestos como comillas

"A mi no me hables así, soy tu padre, ten más respeto"

"Hijo, no sé que te ha pasado, antes eras una persona que sacabas buenas notas, contento, sin que nadie te parase... Pero... ¿Ahora? ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Entró mi madre en la conversación

"Me ha pasado que tengo unos padres que me dejan completamente SOLO, y no les importo una mierda" dije mientras me encerraba en mi habitación e ignoraba los golpes y gritos de mi padre tras la puerta, diciendome que saliese y que iba a arrepentirme, que iban a tomar medidas.

Media hora después de ignorar a mi padre, se calmó y se fue junto a mi madre, otra vez, de vacaciones, de "trabajo"... No puedo estar más harto.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Ya llegué a casa, y mi móvil recibió varios mensajes, a si que al aparcar en frente de mi casa los revisé, eran todos de Rachel, Mercedes y Brittany, preguntándome cuando volvía, a que hora, y que teníamos que quedar, les respondí que ya había llegado a casa, que saludaría a mis padres y luego ya lo hablaban, y al segundo respondieron contentas y conformes con ello.

Salí del coche y me dispuse a entrar en mi casa, suspirando antes de abrir la puerta

"Hola papá, hola Finn" le dije a mi padre mientras cerraba la puerta, que estaba en el sofá junto a Finn

"Hey! Hola! Pensaba que ibas a llegar más tarde! ¿Qué tal Dalton? ¿Se están metiendo contigo?" me preguntó mi padre mientras me dió un abrazo

"Hola Kurt! ¿Qué tal estás?" Me dijo Carole sonriéndome mientras se unía al abrazo

"Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Las clases son estupéndas, y no, no se están metiendo conmigo" le respondí

"Entonces... ¿Ya has hecho amigos por ahí?" Preguntó de seguido Finn

"No, no he hablado con nadie... Aunque conocí a unos chicos... Wes, Thad y David... Parecen majos, pero solo me hablaron unos días, y me dijeron que había un club igual que Nuevas Iniciativas, los Warblers"

"Eso es estupéndo! ¿Te has presentado?" Me preguntó Finn sonriéndome, a lo que le negué mientras bajaba la cabeza, y se borró la sonrisa de su cara "Pero.. ¿Porqué?"

"No, no quiero Finn, de verdad..." le dije "Bueno, me voy a dejar mis cosas en la habitación, Rachel, Mercedes y Brittany me quieren sacar a dar una vuelta y contarme cosas, y seguramente que les cuente a ellas cómo ha sido éstos días en Dalton"

"Vale, pero no llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Me dijo mi padre sonriéndome al saber que iba a salir y no me iba a quedar en la habitación encerrado, le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y subí a mi cuarto a dejar las cosas y prepararme

* * *

"Kurt! Tus amigas están aquí! ¿Bajas ya?" Gritó mi padre por la escalera

"Sí, ya bajo!" Respondí mientras cogía mi bolso, hoy iba a ser un día raro... Lo presiento

Cuando bajé, saludé a Rach, Mer y Britt, quienes me dieron un fuerte abrazo y me quejé por las heridas, y nos fuimos al centro comercial

"Y bueno Kurt, algún chico por ahí interersante" Me dijo Mer mientras me soltaba una sonrisa pícara

"No, ninguno, y no me interesa..." Le respondí, a lo que se quedaron todas mirándome y Brittany me abrazó

"Bueno, Kurt, no pasa nada... Oh! Vamos a comprar un vestido para mí!" Dijo Rachel "El otro día encontré uno precioso!"

Yo me negé, y insistí que fueran ellas y yo me quedaba en el banco, ya que 'me encontraba mal, y no me sentía muy bien', vamos... La típica excusa para no ir, no estaba de humor, y no quería moverme mucho porque osino las heridas y los moratones de mi cuerpo me dolían más aún. Ellas al final fueron y yo me quedé en el banco con mis pensamientos

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Estaba en el Centro con mi hermano Cooper, y ví a un chico que me sonaba bastante del McKinley

"Eh, tú... Tú no estabas en el McKinley?" le dije mientras me acercaba a él

Derrepente ví como se sobresaltaba y me miraba, era la primera vez que le veía, siempre le ví en el suelo o con la cabeza agachada. Tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos, una piel pálida y en su flequillo reflejos rubios

"Si... Ahora estoy en-en Dalton" dijo muy asustado, lo que hizo que me extrañara

"¿En Dalton? ¿Ese no es colegio privado sólo para chicos?" le pregunté, y él simplemente asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza sin mirarme. Noté que estaba bastante nervioso y temblando un poco, seguramente porque se metían con él, a si que me senté a su lado y el se alejó un poco "Eh, no te voy a morder, tranquilo" "Por cierto, soy Blaine Anderson, tú eras Kup.. Kut..-"

"Kurt Hummel" dijo muy bajo, se le notaba muy nervioso, a si que simplemente le dejé.

"Ha sido... Un placer Kurt" le dije mientras que me levantaba, y él asintió. "Oye, si tienes problemas o así con ese Dave, dímelo. Se hace el machote, pero creo que está escondiéndose en el armario y no pretende salir en mucho tiempo" sus ojos se levantaron y me miraron, se le veía confundido y nervioso "Se crée muy guay, pero tanto él, tú, y yo, somos iguales. Y que él sea así lo hace solo para esconderse" su mirada se volvió a fijar en mí, más confundido que antes, creo que estaba intentando asimilar que le había dicho que era cómo él, gay

"Tú.. Sabes que soy gay..?" me preguntó nervioso

"Claro, todo el McKinley lo sabe"

"Oh..." dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, parecía dolido "Y.. Tú...-"

"¿Si soy gay?, sí" le dije mientras me iba, y noté como se quedó mirando cómo me iba


	4. Defying Gravity

_**Alexa-Angel**: Muchas gracias! :) Intentaré actualizar cada semana o antes, según como vaya transcurriendo toda la historia, ahora mismo acabo de terminar el capítulo 8, a si que iré haciendo más a medida que voy subiendo ^^  
_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Muchas gracias :D No actualizaré cada semana, si no de vez en cuando, pero sin pasar una semana sin actualizar, como cada 4/5 días o así, aún subí este hace poco, y estoy adelantando capítulos para no quedarme tarde y tal_

_**Melisa360:** Y no va a ser la última, se va poniendo más interesante (o al menos a mí me lo parece)._

_**Fioreeh-VCC:** Dejando tensión sexual, olé JAJAJA Muchas graciaas:)_

_Vale, os digo un pequeño adelanto, ya tengo el 8 terminado, e iré haciendo más, pero aún no hay beso, hay canciones. El beso espero hacerlo en el 10 o en el 11. Siento tardar, pero sus personalidades... Es difícil congeniarlas de forma rápida!_

_Feliz Halloween! Feliz puente! Espero que os guste!_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Al poco de que las chicas se fueran a comprar la ropa, noté a alguien hablándome bruscamente, a lo que salté del susto, le miré. Era un chico del McKinley, Blaine. Era un poco más bajo que yo, moreno, con rizos, y ojos marrones color miel. Me preguntó si estaba antes en el McKinley, y le dije que me habían transferido a Dalton, se le vió como preocupado o algo. Se sentó a mi lado lo que hizo que me sobresaltara y me alejara de él... _Oh dios, me va a pegar, no porfavor..._ Me siguió preguntando, yo estaba muy nervioso y temblando del miedo, a si que cuando se fijó de levantó y se dispuso a ir.

"Oye, si tienes problemas o así con ese Dave, dímelo. Se hace el machote, pero creo que está escondiéndose en el armario y no pretende salir en mucho tiempo" Me dijo meintras se levantaba, lo que hizo que me quedara mirandole fijamente

"Se crée muy guay, pero tanto él, tú, y yo, somos iguales. Y que él sea así lo hace solo para esconderse"

_¿Cómo... He escuchado bien? ¿Quería defenderme? ¿Dave, en el armario? ¿Sabía que era gay? ¿EL TAMBIÉN ERA GAY? No entendía nada._ Traté de asimilar lo que me dijo

"Tú.. Sabes que soy gay..?" le pregunté bastante dudoso y nervioso

"Claro, todo el McKinley lo sabe"

"Oh..." ahí recordé todo, cómo se metían conmigo, como empezó todo, y como acabó... "Y.. Tú...-"

"¿Si soy gay?, sí" mi mirada se fijó en él sorprendido, mientras se alejaba... ¿Él...?, ¿GAY? ¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo no se metían con él como me hacían a mí? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No entiendo nada, pero nada de nada.

En ese momento, Rach, Mer y Britt llegaron contentas enseñándome los vestidos, yo les asentí y sonrreí, pero volvía a buscar a Blaine, preguntándome si eso de verdad había pasado o era solamente mi imaginación.

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Estaba ya en casa, y sonó el teléfono.. Mis padres, que irónico. Estaban muy enfadados. Me dijeron que habían tomado ya una decisión, y que iban a transferirme al colegio Dalton (ellos no sabían que era gay, a si que probablemente me quisieron transferir para que no estubiera tán centrado en las chicas y me centrara en los estudios, y pensando que fuera heterosexual, ¿qué mejor que una escuela llena de chicos?) yo, por supuesto, me negé, pero ya habían hablando con el director cuando habían salido esta tarde, y iba a irme al internado el Lunes, me instalaría mañana y me acompañarían ellos. Además, me dijeron que estaba interno, por lo cual me dijeron que me iba a quedar los fines de semana también ahí a menos que estubieran ellos en casa, para que no me sintiera tan sólo

No me lo podía creer, ¿me iban a trasferir a Dalton y pensaban que iba a mejorar por estar entre más chicos? Estaban muy equivocados. Habría chicos, y seguramente habrían gays cómo él... Y ahí me di cuenta de lo que dijo Kurt _(Si... Ahora estoy en-en Dalton)_, ¿iba a estar en Dalton con él? Enfadado, apagé el móvil ya que mis padres me seguían llamado por haber cortado sin más, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba en Dalton. Mis súplicas y lo cabreado que estaba no sirvió para nada. A si que empecé a dejar todo y me pasé todos los días en mi cuarto, mirando y conociendo un poco la zona, y viendo los diferentes clubs que había.

Ya era Lunes, y oh, dios... ¿Tenía que levantarme e ir a clases? La verdad es que el colegio era bastante tranquilo, y al tener violencia cero podría ser más yo.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

El fin de semana me pasó rápido, más de lo que esperaba, a si que recogí mis cosas, me despedí de mi padre, Carole y Finn, y me fuí al colegio. Volví a evitar a Wes y sus amigos. El Lunes había empezado, y como no tenía deberes, fui a dar un paseo, hasta que ví una puerta bastante extraña, no era una sala de las clases, a si que la abrí para ver que había detrás, la curiosidad me picaba. Cuando la abrí, ví un enorme escenario, con todas sus sillas mirando al escenario, y un piano negro muy elegante en el medio. Fuí hasta el escenario, me sentía como en Nuevas Iniciativas, y me hizo olvidar un poco sobre mis malos recuerdos, y recordó una canción que había cantado con Rachel...

_Something has changed within me_  
_ Something is not the same_  
_ I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_ Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_ Too late to go back to sleep_  
_ It's time to trust my instincts_  
_ Close my eyes and leap!_

Me sentía bien, muy bien... No había vuelto a cantar desde que me pasó... Bueno... Ya sabes

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_ And you wont bring me down!_

La verdad es que la canción me daba bastante ánimo. No iba a rendise tán fácilmente.

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_ cause someone says they're so_  
_ Some things I cannot change_  
_ But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_ Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_ Well, if that's love_  
_ It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_ And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_ And you won't bring me down!_  
_ bring me down!_  
_ ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Acabé la canción, y me sentía genial. Me senté en el suelo, observando cada esquina del gran auditorio. Me sentó totalmente bien.

Derrepente noté que alguien se estaba acercando, a si que salí corriendo, no quería que nadie me viera. Al parecer me escuchó toda la canción. No pude ver quien era, ni él a mí, ya que no estaban los focos encendidos y estaba todo bastante oscuro.


	5. So don't ever look back

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Ya se conocían, más adelante sabrás lo que pensaba Blaine (No, no puedo decir nada, con esto ya digo mucho! Seguro que ya os estáis imaginándolo!_

_**roochi03:** aww, muchas graciaas :3 Poco a poco se van conociendo y ganando confianza, yo aún no sé cuando será el maldito beso que todos estamos esperando, estoy alargando la historia aún :)_

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís este fanfic y me haceis reviews :') De verdad que me dan ganas de seguir cada vez más, y yo pensaba que no iba a conseguir nada. Muchísimas gracias enserio, sois grandes

Y bueno, decir que, cómo ya sabeis, no actualizo cada semana, si no antes, a si que no hay ningún problema en tardar en actualizar (cómo otros fics que sigo que se actualizan aveces cada mes :( ), cuando esté acabando la historia, ya diré que es el Penúltimo (para avisar) y el último arriba en negrita para que se sepa, aunque no sé como va a acabar, se me ocurren ideas, pero seguramente haya un 'No lo acabes, síguelo!' Jajajaja, todo lo veremos según vaya transcurriendo la historia, ni yo misma sé cuando van a ocurrir cosas nuevas! Todas me van saliendo de la cabeza y voy escribiendo y inventando sin rumbo ^^ De verdad, escribir es algo que nunca he probado, pero me está empezando a gustar muchísimo!

_Sí, este capítulo es más corto, lo siento, para compensar hay doble capítulo, actualizo este y seguidamente el capítulo 6, no os podréis quejar, actualizo bastate! Jajaja :)  
_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

El primer día fue un asco, pero este colegio era bastante tranquilo y agradable. Me hablaron unos chicos, Wes, Thad y David, y me hablaron sobre un coro, los Warblers, no estaba bastante interesado en ello aunque me encantaba la música y tocaba el piano y la guitarra cuando tenía tiempo libre, aún así accedí a hacer una prueba, no podría pasar nada malo, ¿no?

Después de las agotadoras clases, ví a Kurt por los pasillos, le seguí intentando que no me viera, y entró a una gran sala. Cuando entré le escuché cantar una canción, _Defying Gravity_, sin duda era un contratenor. No le podía ver, pero sabía que era él, le había visto entrar

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_ And you won't bring me down!_  
_ bring me down!_  
_ ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Su voz era increíble, cuando acabó de cantar escuché como se reía y se sentó en el suelo, bastante contento. Corrí hacia él para poder hablar con él, pero al escuchar mis pasos salió corriendo, sin darme la oportunidad al menos

Sabía que aún estaba por ahí, a si que hice lo mismo que él, me senté en el piano y empecé a cantar.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_  
_So I let my_  
_Walls come down, down_  
_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

Sabía que estaba ahí escuchándome, no le podía ver, pero lo notaba, sabía que estaba ahí

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_

Terminé la canción, y a los segundos escuché la puerta cerrarse. Se había quedado escuchando toda la canción, desde la primera hasta la útlima nota. Me sentí bastante contento, era la primera vez que cantaba para alguien, era la primera vez que no cantaba en mi habitación con mi piano o mi guitarra. Sabía que era Kurt, y iba a hablar con él.


	6. Just a kiss

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Nada más salir corriendo, escuché a una voz cantar tal como había hecho yo...

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong_

Pero... ¿Quién demonios era?

**...**

_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be you teenage dream_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Tonight, tonight_

Acabó la canción, me quedé un rato mirando a su sombra, y salí, cerrando fuerte la puerta para que supiera que había escuchado esa canción

Solo espero que, fuera quien fuera, no me viese, me empezarían a hablar más, a decirme que me uniera a los Warblers, y lo peor... Sabrían que soy gay, y empezaría de nuevo... Tengo que intentar que no me vean, pero la verdad, me gustaría saber quién fué quien cantó y me oyó cantar antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me dirigí despues del almuerzo al escenario, miré que no hubiese nadie, y entré. Para mi sorpresa, había una sombra en el escenario que se movió al escuchar el golpe de la puerta. _Oh dios, la he cagado_, pensé.

Miré a la sombra moverse a la esquina del escenario, yo tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta por si pensaba acercarse y así poder salir corriendo y coger ventaja para que no me pillara.

"Eh, bueno... Sé quien eres, a si que, no hace falta que te escondas más" escuché decir a la voz. ¿Qué? ¿Sabía quien era? El corazón me dió un salto, sabía quien era, o... ¿Y sólo lo decía para que me asustara y fuera y ahí me descubriría?

"Kurt, no te escondas, sé que eres tú" dijo. Oh no, sabe quien soy, ¿que hago?

"Bueno, pues si no quieres salir, al menos canta" dijo mientras ponía a sonar una canción, rápidamente la reconocí, **_Just a kiss_** de _Lady Antebellum_, sin duda, una canción preciosa. No tenía nada más que perder, a si que empecé a cantar.

_Lying here with you so close to me _  
_It's hard to fight these feelings _  
_when it feels so hard to breathe _  
_Caught up in this moment _  
_Caught up in your smile_

Supe que estaba sonriendo, y empezó a cantar

_I never open up to anyone _  
_So hard to hold back _  
_when I'm holding you in my arms _

Empezamos a cantar los dos, sin duda, sonaba precioso.

_We don't need to rush this _  
_Let's just take it slow _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _  
_I don't want to mess this thing up _  
_I don't want to push too far _  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _  
_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _  
_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_I know that if we give this a little time _  
_it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find _  
_It's never felt so real _  
_No it's never felt so right _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _  
_I don't want to mess this thing up _  
_I don't want to push too far _  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _  
_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _  
_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_No I don't want say goodnight _  
_I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams _  
_Tonight _  
_Tonight _  
_Tonight _

Cada vez sentía que tenía más confianza, aunque no tubiera ni idea de quién fuera, él sabía quien era, me vió entrar al auditorio la otra vez, me escuchó cantar, y él también cantó, para mí.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _  
_I don't want to mess this thing up _  
_I don't want to push too far _  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _  
_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _  
_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight _  
_With a kiss goodnight _  
_A kiss goodnight_

Acabamos de cantar, y estubimos unos minutos sin hablar, me sentía bien. Bueno... No tanto, alguien que no conocía parecía que no le importaba mi tono, no le importaba como fuera.

"Sonó genial, Kurt." la sombra rompió el silencio, yo quería correr a junto él y así saber quién era, a si que lentamente me fui acercando al escenario. Cuando pude estar cerca le ví, era Blaine, Blaine Anderson, el chico que estaba en el McKinley, el chico que le vió en el Centro Comercial... Y tenía el uniforme de Dalton, ¿que demonios hacía aquí? Me acercé lentamente hacia él, quien me veía sonriendome

"¿Que haces aquí?, ¿no estabas en el McKinley?" dije con totalmente seguridad y asombro. Nunca había hablando con tanta seguridad desde que dejé McKinley

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Había escuchado como salió al poco de acabar mi canción, sabía quién era, Kurt tenía una voz increíble, y iba a demostrarselo. Pero... Igual más tarde, ahora tengo que ir a audicionar para los Warblers, ya que Wes, mi compañero de Inglés me había hablado de que estaban buscando nuevas voces para su coro, me animó. La verdad es que no quería, estos años siendo el _badass_ en el McKinley me había servido para que no se metieran conmigo, y para eso había dejado de estudiar, que podría sacar muy buenas notas, ya que estudiar no es algo que me cueste. Y pensé, _ya no estoy en el McKinley, puedo ser cómo quiera, además, prefiero sacar buenas calificaciones y así poder irme antes y acabar antes_, el hecho de repetir un curso se notó y se hizo duro tener que ir otro año más. Por esa razón, decidí dejar esas tonterías detras y aplicarme. Ya que tocaba y cantaba, ¿porqué no probar a hacer una audición para los Warblers? ¿tan malo podría ser?

"Perdón, llego un poco tarde" dije entrando corriendo a la sala donde ensayaban y audicionaban los Warblers

"No pasa nada Blaine, puedes empezar cuando quieras, y... Gracias por venir" Wes me sonrió y se sentó para escucharme


	7. In love

_**Melisa360:** No solo le gusta su voz, ya sabes _

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Muchas gracias! La verdad es que no puedo publicar cada día, ya que aún estoy empezando a pensar el número 10, tengo que adelantarlos para así estar más cómoda y publicarlo directamente, y así no tener que pensar la historia rápido, hacerlo corto y mal, y publicar cada vez que pueda. Casi tengo problemas para publicar estes dos capítulos pero lo logré. Aún lo publiqué el otro día, y como publico antes de cada semana, mejor, ¿no? Las otras historias que sigo publican aveces cada mes :\ Prefiero adelantar trabajo y hacerlo con calma y bien para así estar más tranquila, y así sé que os va a gustar más, ya que lo escribiré con tiempo y mejor ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos vuestros reviews :') _

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Me preparé, pedí ayuda a unos Warblers, quienes empezaron a tocar sobre cuatro vasos de plástico que había llevado y las palmas, Wes y sus amigos se quedaron mirando lo que hacían extrañados, los ignoré, y canté (_**It's Time**_, de _Imagine Dragons_)

_So this is what you meant_  
_ When you said that you were spent_  
_ And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
_ Right to the top_  
_ Don't look back_  
_ Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_ I don't ever want to let you down_  
_ I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_ 'Cause after all_  
_ This city never sleeps at night_

Sus caras cambiaron, sonrieron, parecía que les gustaba.

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

_ So this is where you fell_  
_ And I am left to sell_  
_ The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_ Right to the top_  
_ Don't look back_  
_ Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_ I don't ever want to let you down_  
_ I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_ 'Cause after all_  
_ This city never sleeps at night_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

_ This road never looked so lonely_  
_ This house doesn't burn down slowly_  
_ To ashes, to ashes_

Tengo que admitir que estaba aún pensando en cómo hacer para hablar con Kurt, e igual convencerlo a él también de entrar en los Warblers, sin duda, su voz era increíble, no tendría nada que perder

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

_ It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_ I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_ I'm just the same as I was_  
_ Now don't you understand_  
_ That I'm never changing who I am_

Acabé, y todos aplaudieron

"Bienvenido a los Warblers, Blaine" me dijo Wes con una amplia sonrisa mientras me colocaba el símbolo de su coro en la chaqueta de Dalton y me daba un fuerte abrazo. Todos seguían aplaudiendo, sin duda, fué espectacular.

* * *

Al día siguiente, almorzé rápido y me fuí al auditorio, ví a Kurt aún comiendo, a si que tendría tiempo para pensar que decirle. A los pocos minutos escuché cerrarse la puerta, sí, seguramente ya había llegado. Era el momento, no tenía pensado que decirle, pero tenía que decirle algo pronto antes de que se fuera

"Eh, bueno... Sé quien eres, a si que, no hace falta que te escondas más" dije sin pensar. No escuché nada, "Kurt, no te escondas, sé que eres tú" y tampoco hubo respuesta. A si que, sin más rodeos, puse la canción de _**Just a Kiss**_ de _Lady Antebellum_, él empezó a cantar y yo le seguí.

_Lying here with you so close to me _  
_It's hard to fight these feelings _  
_when it feels so hard to breathe _  
_Caught up in this moment _  
_Caught up in your smile_

_I never open up to anyone _  
_So hard to hold back _  
_when I'm holding you in my arms _

_We don't need to rush this _  
_Let's just take it slow _

**_..._**

Se le notaba más confiado a cantar, sonaba preciosa la canción en ese dueto.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _  
_I don't want to mess this thing up _  
_I don't want to push too far _  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _  
_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _  
_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight _  
_With a kiss goodnight _  
_A kiss goodnight_

Al poco, empezó a andar hacia mí, yo sólo sonreía, era Kurt. Sí, no lo dije antes, pero siempre me ha gustado, aunque lo evitaba, evitaba mirarle e ayudarle en el McKinley, para no meterme en líos, para que no me tratasen cómo a él, y simplemente me arrepiento muchísimo de ello, tenía que haberle conocido desde antes... Igual si hubiese estado yo ahí, no le habría pasado lo que le hicieron. Pero, ahora mismo estaban los dos, uno enfrente al otro, yo sonriendo como un tonto viendo sus preciosos ojos azules... Dios, no puedo apartar mi mirada de él.

"Sonó genial, Kurt" le dije como un tonto

"¿Que haces aquí?, ¿no estabas en el McKinley?" fué lo único que dijo, lo que hizo que se me borrara un poco la sonrisa.

"Emm... Pues mis calificaciones bajaron, ya sabes, y entonces mis padres se enteraron que repetí curso, y me decidieron enviar a Dalton, ellos no saben que soy gay, a si que me traen aquí pensando que voy a estar más atento a los estudios y menos a las 'chicas'... Irónico, ¿verdad?"

"Oh... Entonces... ¿Estás subiendo ya las notas?"

Me reí un poco "Bueno, soy buen estudiante, tengo que admitirlo. En el McKinley no hacía nada por no llamar la atención, pero estoy subiendo mis calificaciones, sí." él simplemente sonrió y bajó la cabeza, como avergonzado "Y además estoy con los Warblers" le dije. Él simplemente levantó la cabeza mirándome fijamente, parecía como asustado "La verdad es que son muy buenos... ¿Porqué no te apuntas?"

"Eh yo... Es que... No-no quiero tener problemas..." dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Me rompía verlo llorar por lo ocurrido, me rompía pensar que no le ayudé y lo mal que lo pasé. A si que suave y lentamente me acerqué a él y le abrazé. Él pareció sobresaltarse al principio, pero al poco, poco a poco, me fue abrazando, hasta que me abrazó fuerte y empezó a llorar. Yo simplemente le abrazaba y le consolaba, no quería verlo así.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Cuando Blaine me dijo que estaba en los Warblers, me espanté, _oh no, le va a decir a todos cómo canto, y se van a reír de mí, van a saber que soy gay y me van a pegar, dios dios dios..._ Hasta que simplemente le dije la razón por la que no quería entrar, recordando todo lo que me hicieron, con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de llorar... Él parece que lo notó porque me abrazó, no entendía el porqué, pero yo solo quería desahogarme, y sin pensarlo, le abrazé fuerte y empecé a llorar en él. No me hablaba, no decía nada, solo me acariciaba la espalda para consolarme, era agradable.

Al poco tiempo, estabamos sentados juntos en el escenario, hablando sobre los Warblers, yo simplemente no quería, pero él no paraba de animarme de que lo intentara, que esto no era como el McKinley, que aquí nadie me iba a hacer daño, y que si lo hacían, él le iba a proteger. Le miré extrañado, ¿me iba a proteger?. No sabía que hacer, adoro cantar, y adoro el escenario. Me lo pasaba genial en el McKinley con el Glee club, eran momentos increíbles. ¿Podría probar suerte con los Warblers? Todos me animaban a hacerlo, mis amigos de Nuevas Iniciativas, mi padre, mi madrastra, mi hermanastro, Blaine... Y los Warblers incluso, y no entendía el porqué.


	8. Everything has changed

**_Melisa360:_** Por supuesto que entra, ya como dijo Blaine, él estaba enamorado de Kurt

**_Gabriela Cruz: _**No, muchas gracias a tí, me gusta ver los reviews que me dais, y no me los pierdo por nada, ya que me dáis ánimos para seguir con ésto :) No me gusta despreciar a la gente, si alguien comenta es por algo, porque le gusta, para dar su opinión, para preguntar... Nunca dejo pasar un comentario sin ver :)

**_Fioreeh-VCC:_ **EXACTAMENTE! Jajaja Me costó encontrar su canción eh, porque es un dueto como vais a ver :)

**_roochi03:_ **Muchas gracias! Ya se conocían de vista en el McKinley, y Blaine siempre estubo enamorado de él, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, ya que tenía miedo a que le pasara igual que a Kurt, pero ahora iba a conquistarlo :D

VALE, LO SIENTO, AÚN ACABO DE HACER EL CAPÍTULO 10 (como sabéis me gusta adelantar el trabajo para no atarme y tal, y poder estudiar más tranquila y todo) Y ME VAIS A MATAR POR LO QUE HICE JAJAJA NI YO ENTIENDO CÓMO PUDE HACERLO! NO ME ODIEIS PORFAVOR! JAJAJAJAJA Y otro adelanto, el 12 está el esperado besooo je, con una canción, no os podeis imaginar cual, seguuuuro que no ^^

**PD: ¿Visteis los spoilers de 5x05? *-* Oh dios, muero, porfín Chris sin camiseta :3 Y spoilearon también que en el 5x06 Kurt y Blaine van a estar muy ocupados ;) Ya sabéis ;)**

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Pues es Jueves, y hoy me iba a enfrentar a mis miedos. Sí, iba a audicionar para los Warblers. No sé qué fué lo que me animó a hacerlo, pero lo iba a hacer. Después de clases, Blaine me llamó en el almuerzo para hablar sobre la audición, no sabía qué iba a cantar ni nada, a si que pensé que él podría ayudarme. Estubimos debatiendo distintos solos para mí durante 10 minutos, pero al final le dije que no podría hacerlo sólo, no iba a ser capaz y me iba a echar atrás en el último segundo, y me propuso cantar con él, a lo que me pareció arriesgado, pero una buena idea. Pensamos canciones, hasta que dimos con una que podría ser perfecta para la audición, **Everything Has Changed**, de _**Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran**_, dos artistas increíbles, y la música de ambos era preciosa, a si que nos decidimos por esa.

Estaba muy, muy, MUUUUY nervioso por el simple echo de audicionar. Blaine les había dicho que iba a llevar a un contratenor, no les dijo que era yo, a si que no sabían nada por ahora.

"Hola Blaine! Oh, Hola Kurt! ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes que Blaine nos ha encontrado un contratenor? Estoy emocionado por escucharlo cantar! ¿Tú quieres hacer una prueba también?" me dijo Wes nada más llegar, a si que asentí y Blaine me frotó la espalda mientras que la canción comenzaba.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_ Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

___And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_

En la primera estrofa, todos dejaron caer la boca, de asombro, no creo que se hubieran imaginado que yo era el contratenor, me sentí algo más seguro, a si que prosegí

_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you know you know you_

Yo seguía cantando, y Blaine empezó a seguirme. Tenía la mirada fija en mí, y clavaba sus ojos en mí, era raro

_ Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_ And your eyes look like coming home_  
_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_ All I know is you held the door_  
_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_ And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_ But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
_ And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_ Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you know you know you_

_ Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_ And your eyes look like coming home_  
_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_ All I know is you held the door_  
_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Como imaginábamos, todos estaban sorprendidos, y la canción sonaba preciosa

_ Come back and tell me why_  
_ I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
_ And meet me there tonight_  
_ And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_ I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_  
_ I just want to know you know you know you_

_ Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_ And your eyes look like coming home_  
_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_ All I know is he held the door_  
_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_ All I know is we said hello_  
_ So dust off your highest hopes_  
_ All I know is pouring rain_  
_ And everything has changed_  
_ All I know is a new found grace_  
_ All my days, I'll know your face_  
_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Acabé y miré a Blaine nervioso, no sabía que hacer, y tenía miedo en el cuerpo de que se metieran conmigo. Cuando en dos segundos se levantaron aplaudiendo, y Wes me dió la bienvenida a los Warblers dándome un abrazo. Me sentía genial, sonreí abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía genial.

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

La audición con Kurt fue simplemente GENIAL, él estubo increíble, y la canción sonó genial. Tube suerte que me traje mi guitarra conmigo y la canción sonaba aún mejor. Iba a ver más a Kurt que sólo en clases, iba a estar cantando con él, y ensayando con él para los conciertos. No sé que me estaba pasando, pero me sentía genial. Pero... ¿Me he enamorado? ¿Me he enamorado de Kurt Hummel? Bueno... Podría decir que sí, aunque él, lo más seguro, es que no lo supiera. Pero estaba seguro que un día, iba a levantarme con una gran sonrisa, y se lo iba a decir.

Los siguientes ensayos, cantabamos libremente en mi habitación, canciones como _**Perfect**_ de _Pink_, **_Roar_** de _Katy Perry_, entre otras, mientras que con los Warblers cantabamod **_Baby It's cold Outside_**, de _Doris Day _y_ Dear Martin_, _**Animal**_ de _Neon Trees_, y solos míos, como **Bills Bills Bills** de _Destiny's child _y**_ Misery _**de_ Maroon 5_, canciones simplemente perfectas y modernas, y nos estabamos preparando para el primer concierto, **_Raise your glass_** de _Pink_, y un dueto con Kurt, **_Candles_** de _Hey Monday_. Una canción que elegí yo especialmente, estaba seguro que con Kurt iba a sonar genial. No podía esperar a poder cantar esa canción con Kurt.

Era ya Viernes, y como cada fin de semana, él se quedaba interno, igual que Wes y David, mientras Kurt y otros se iban a casa. A si que los tres quedamos en la bibloteca para adelantar un poco de trabajo.

"Bueno Blaine, parece que Kurt se va este fin de semana, ¿no?" comentó Wes

"Si... ¿Por?"

"Venga, no te hagas el tonto, todos sabemos que estás enamorado de él" dijo David, lo que yo solo me sorprendí, _¿cómo lo sabían?_

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" fue lo único que pude decir, con cara de tonto

"Vamos Blaine, siempre le estás sonriendo, y tu cara cambia muchísimo cuando le ves o cuando se va. A parte, tus ojos. Tus ojos de enamorado te delatan" soltó Wes guiñandome el ojo

Reí vergonzosamente y bajé la cabeza, "Estais como cabras... No tengo 'ojos de enamorado', chicos" les dije intentando parecer serio

"Ya, pues ya veremos tus 'no ojos de enamorado' cuando vuelva Kurt después de este finde" dijo David sonriendo. _Diablos, ¿enserio que tenía ojos de enamorado?_


	9. Give me a reason

_**Fioreeh-VCC:** Aiiii no puedo, me vais a odiar mucho, muchísimo! JAJAJAJAJA Me odio a mi misma por haber escrito eso, pues me vais a odiar más aún, no me matéis por lo que hice porfavor, que yo os quiero mucho jo! Creo que publicaré el 10 (en el que me vais a odiar) el Domingo o el Lunes :)_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Los días en los ensayos con los Warblers fueron bastante agradables, me lo pasaba genial cantando algunos solos, como **_Blackbird_** de _The Beatles_, dedicada al pequeño gorrión de los Warblers que murió, siempre le recordaremos... **_Don't cry for me argentina_**, **_Being Alive_**, a musical from _George Furth_ y _Stephen Sondheim_, y pequeños duetos con Blaine entre otros. Fueron unos días intensos y geniales. Y ahora tenía el fin de semana por delante para seguir disfrutando, y volver a juntarme con Tina y Brittany.

Sí, con ellas bailé **_Single Ladies_** de _Beyonce_, fue un poco vergonzoso, pero me animaron a repetirlo, ésta vez grabándolo para reírnos de nosotros mismos más adelante.

"Unicornio!" gritó Britt nada más verme, yo estaba de espaldas a si que me sobresalté, pero le sonreí y les di un abrazo a ella y a Tina, que venían juntas

"Hola chicas"

"¿Qué tal en tu nuevo colegio? ¿Te están tratando bien unicornio?"

Reí nerviosamente a su pregunta, "S-si Britt, no se meten conmigo, y está todo genial. Aún sigo teniendo problemas en Física pero voy sacándolo poco a poco. Estoy en los Warblers, y también está Blaine, un chico que estaba antes también en el McKinley"

"¿Anderson? ¿Blaine Anderson? ¿Blaine Anderson en los Warblers? ¿Blaine Anderson en Dalton? ¿Qué hace ahí?" dijo Tina sin entender nada

"Si.. Blaine Anderson, sí, está en Dalton. Y sí, está en los Warblers conmigo, y también, sí, canta muuuuy bien, hicimos algunos duetos y somos las 'voces líderes' de los Warblers. Tubo un problema con sus padres sobre sus calificaciones y comportamiento, y le mandaron a Dalton pensando que iba a estudiar más y no iba a estar 'distraído con chicas'" dijo Kurt haciendo gestos con las manos

"¿Distraído con las chicas?" Tina no entendía nada

"Sí Tina, chicas, como yo, tú, Santan-" le dijo Britt

"Sí Britt, sé qué son las chicas" dijo Tina muy seria, y volviendo a voltearse a mí para que le respondiera

"Bueno... Sus padres no saben que él... Que él es gay"

Las dos chicas dejaron su boca colgando "¿BLAINE ANDERSON ES GAY?" gritaron al unísono

"Shh! Callad! ¿No veís que estamos en la calle?"

Las dos se quedaron mirándome fijamente, sin importarles nada

"Sí, es gay, ¿por?" dije como si nada, nunca me había fijado de esa forma en Blaine, y no iba a hacerlo, no quería, y no tenía porqué

"Kurt, piénsalo. Tú eres gay. Él es gay. Problem-"

"Nonono, no pienso ir a por él. No me gusta, y lo más probable es que él tenga novio, no quiero meterme en líos, no, olvídalo!"

Las dos negaron con la cabeza y nos fuímos a mi casa. Tenía que haberme ahorrado lo de decirles que era gay, ahora van a estar todo el fin de semana repitiéndomelo una y otra vez con indirectas MUY directas. Va a ser un fin de semana muuuuuuuy largo...

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

El fin de semana fue bastante aburrido haciendo todas las tareas, aguantando a Wes y David hablando de mis 'ojos de enamorado' entre otras cosas, y pensando canciones nuevas para los Warblers. Quedaban tres días para Seleccionales y no teníamos una canción definitiva. Estar internado en un colegio privado de éstas características está bien, pero también es muy aburrido haciendo siempre lo mismo y sin poder salir. Al menos tenía el móvil y no estaba sólo, aúnque fueran Wes y David, era algo, y mientras no estubieran con indirectas sobre Kurt, todo era mejor.

Seguíamos devatiendo canciones durante toda la mañana, había tantas canciones, y tantos 'pero's de Wes, ninguna le parecía correcta.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Ya era Sábado por la noche, mañana tenía que volver a Dalton, y ensayar las canciones que están devatiendo. No sé como se nos pasó el tema de buscar las canciones, tendremos solamente dos días para ensayar y practicar, horas antes del concierto y darlo todo.

Un mensaje me sacó de mis pensamientos, era de Blaine

[Ya tenemos las canciones seleccionadas. Primero un dueto, _**Just give me a reason**_, de _Pink _y_ Nate Ruess_. Un solo mío, **_Last Friday Night_**, de_ Katy Perry_, y finalmente cierras con _**Defying Gravity**_]

¿Yo iba a cerrar con Defying Gravity? ¿Con la canción que canté cuando Blaine me había visto entrar?

[Perfecto. Te veo mañana]

Nos pasamos la tarde de Domingo y el Lunes ensayando siempre que podíamos, durante muchas horas. Las canciones estaban perfectas, ya estaba todo preparado. Ahora solo teníamos que seguir practicando para mañana

* * *

Era Martes por la tarde, y estabamos todos en el auditorio. Competíamos contra **Vocal Adrenaline** y otro coro. No había presión, teníamos seguro que ibamos a arrasar en el escenario. Nos preparamos, y empezamos.

_Right from the start_  
_ You were a thief_  
_ You stole my heart_  
_ And I your willing victim_  
_ I let you see the parts of me_  
_ That weren't all that pretty_  
_ And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_ Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_ Tell me that you've had enough_  
_ Of our love, our love_

La canción era preciosa, una de las que más me gustaban, y las dos voces quedaban genial con esta canción

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ We're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

Blaine empezó a cantar saliendo por el medio de los demás Warblers que hacían los coros y más, mirándome, acercándose lentamente hacia mi

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_ Where all of this is coming from_  
_ I thought that we were fine_  
_ (Oh, we had everything)_  
_ Your head is running wild again_  
_ My dear we still have everythin'_  
_ And it's all in your mind_  
_ (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
_ You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_  
_ There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_ Between our love, our love_  
_ Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ I never stopped_  
_ You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_ Oh, You're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

Estábamos cada uno en una esquina, acercándonos poco a poco y terminando en la esquina del otro. Mirándonos fijamete. No había ningún baile, sólo cantábamos uno para el otro, lo cual era algo extraño... ¿Me gustaba Blaine...?

_Oh, tear ducts can rust_  
_ I'll fix it for us_  
_ We're collecting dust_  
_ But our love's enough_  
_ You're holding it in_  
_ You're pouring a drink_  
_ No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_ We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ That we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ That we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_ Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_ Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

El público saltó de sus sillas, y entre todos, estaban mis amigos, todos los de Nuevas Iniciativas, les sonreí y saludé. Sobraba decir que Britt y Tina estaban con unas sonrisas pícaras mirándonos, y Rachel también, a si que lo más seguro es que se lo hubieran dicho a todo el grupo. Me puse en mi posición entre los demás Warblers para que Blaine pudiera empezar su canción...

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

La canción era perfecta, y el dueto sonó genial. No podía dejar de mirar a Kurt, sí, estaba enamorado de él, y esperaba que con ésta canción se diera cuenta. Acabamos y ví que estaba el otro coro de McKinley en las sillas, Kurt los saludaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool _

_I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
There's a hickie or a bruise _

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn! _

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

La gente se levantaba y empezaba a bailar, gritar y saltar a ritmo de la canción

_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

La canción estubo genial. Y Kurt cantando **_Defying Gravity_** hizo que alguna gente llorara, la canción era preciosa, y cantada por él sonaba perfecta. La selección de éstas canciones fueron las mejores, tengo seguro que ganamos.


	10. Paradise

_**Fioreeh-VCC: **Mátame, pero no me odies porfavor JAJAJAJAJA_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** No es Klaine Klaine, pero es algo Klaine... Ai dios, me vais a odiar mucho por esto.._

_SI, LO SÉ, PODEIS MATARME, OS DOY PERMISO PARA TORTURARME POR LO QUE HICE!_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT  
**

Las tres canciones elegidas sonaron genial, fué un concierto increíble. Quedamos primeros, dejando a **Vocal Adrenaline** con las manos en la cara. Mis amigos vinieron a junto mía corriendo a felicitarme por mi primer solo en un concierto y a abrazarme, casi no podía respirar, pero era agradable saber que tenía mis amigos ahí apoyándome, animándome y felicitándome. Les conté que solo tubimos dos días para preparar las canciones y se quedaron sorprendidos con lo bien que nos salieron por su coreografía preparada tán rápidamente. Eso me hizo recordar cuando estábamos el año pasado en Nueva York a unas horas de los finales, y nos habían robado las canciones, a si que tubimos que elegir canciones rápidamente, hablar rápido sobre como iría la coreografía, salir y darlo todo. Y también, aún así con todas las prisas, ganamos. Fué muy valiente por nuestra parte inventarnos cosas y salir al escenario sin canciones preparadas. Pero valió la pena.

Pero aún tenía en mi mente el modo en el que Blaine me miraba mientras audicionabamos **Just give me a reason**, _¿esa canción significaba algo? ¿Le gustaba? _Pero lo más importante..._ ¿Me gusta Blaine Anderson?_, no tengo ni idea...

De vuelta a Dalton, todos cantamos canciones de _**Maroon** **5**_ y **_Katy Perry_** de vuelta celebrando nuestra victoria en el bus con nuestro gran premio. Lo primero que hice al bajar fue irme a mi habitación para darme una ducha, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza... Hace poco que había entrado en los Warblers, y me dí cuenta que todas las canciones que audicionaba con Blaine, parecía que tenía algo que decirme, además, la forma en la que miraba, que al principio me extrañaba, era diferente de el modo que miraba a los demás Warblers. Salí con ropa normal, ya que acabadas las clases no es obligatorio seguir con el uniforme, salí de mi habitación para ir a cenar algo, me rugían las tripas, y me topé de frente con Blaine.

Casi pierdo la respiración del susto de tenerlo delante mía, y cerca, MUY cerca, casi podía notar su respiración.. _Oh dios, Kurt, ¿qué haces? No sabes si le gustas, no sabes si te gusta! Deja de mirarle a los labi... Sus labios rosas..._

"Hola Kurt!" dijo Blaine soriendo, lo que hizo que me hechara un poco hacia atrás y quitarme de mis pensamientos.. _Pero oh dios, no sonrías..._

"Ho-hola, Blaine" _dios Kurt relájate, no estés tán nervioso, sólo vas a conseguir problemas si te comportas así!_

"Fue genial tu solo al cerrar, ¿vas a ir a cenar?" otra vez, me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, y la verdad es que lo agradecía, ¿porqué no podía dejar de mirarle los labios? Dios... ¿De verdad me gusta Blaine Anderson? ¿O es sólo el miedo que tengo?

"Eh.. Sí, sí... Iba ahora mismo al comedor... Iba a pasar antes por tu habitación.. Para ver cómo estabas y tal..." intenté tranquilizarme y evitar que mi mirada se escapara a los labios de Blaine, si no me controlase, ahora mismo estaría colgado de su cuello... "Y gracias, tú estubiste genial también" le dije sonriéndole, lo que él hizo lo mismo. Dios Blaine... "Va-vamos?" dije mientras giraba mi cabeza para evitar mirarle, a lo que él asintió y empezamos a caminar al comedor.

Comimos con el resto del grupo, yo evitaba mirarle y centrarme en mi comida, pero dios... ¿Porqué tenía que reír? No paraba de reírse con los demás Warblers, pero por alguna razón yo sólo escuchaba su risa y me daba un escalofrío por la espalda, pero no el mismo tipo de escalofrío que sentía cuando veía vernir a los deportistas en el McKinley preparados para tirarme un granizado, pegarme, tirarme a un contenedor de basura... O el modo en el que se acercaba luego Dave hacia mí después de haberme besado...

Acabamos de cenar, nos despedimos, Blaine me acompañó a mi habitación y me sonrió mientras me deseaba unas buenas noches, ¿porqué era tan bueno conmigo? Dios, me va a explotar la cabeza.

Me pasé una hora y media dando vueltas en mi cama, y dándole más vueltas aún a mi cabeza, recordando todos los gestos, miradas y canciones que había echo con Blaine, lo que podría significar... Dios, ¿porqué tendría que ser todo tán complicado? ¿Porqué?. Después de pelear contra mí mismo, me terminé durmiendo.

* * *

Las clases seguían siendo igual, igual de aburridas y intensas, ¿porqué me aburría tanto Francés? Siempre ha sido mi asignatura favorita, pero por alguna razón no podía centrarme en nada.

Al salir del almuerzo con Blaine nos fuimos a su habitación a hacer los deberes, ya que él iba ayudarme con Física. Me había quejado en el comedor que era muy difícil y iba a suspender, y me ofreció su ayuda, a si que accedí.

Después de dos horas explicándome cada ejercicio, cada forma e intentar los ejercicios, porfín me salían. Aunque me estaba empezando a distraer un poco Blaine, ya que estaba sentado pegado mía, y tenía la mano en mi cadera. Cada poco se iba juntando más hasta que acabó agarrado a mi cintura. Cuando me agarró al principio sobresalté, lo que hizo que retrocediera y me pidiera perdón. Más tarde lo volvió a intentar, y al ver que no me había asustado, se aferró más a mí. Me sentía seguro.

Acabamos uno en frente del otro hablando, ya habíamos acabado de estudiar física, y habíamos hecho los deberes antes, a si que empezamos a hablar de canciones que podríamos audicionar luego.

Pero Blaine estaba muy cerca, lo que me hacía sentir incómodo, sobre todo por las ganas que tenía de lanzarme a su cuello, no podía negarlo, tenía muchas ganas, pero me tengo que controlar.

"Bueno, ya sabes, cuando tengas más problemas con física puedes venir, cuando quieras, no hay ningún problema" me dijo mientras recogíamos el escritorio

"Sí, espero ya entender todo, pero te avisaré si tengo alguna duda" le dije sonriéndole, era la primera vez que le sonreía sin ser una sonrisa forzada "Y muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, soy un poco lento para física, cómo puedes ver" reí un poco, y derrepente Blaine se empezó a acercar hacia a mí, lo que hizo que me echara hacia atrás hasta tocar la pared que tenía justo detrás, y me quedé encerrado entre Blaine y esa pared.

Tranquilamente, sin apartar su mirada de mí, me cogió de la cintura y acercó poco a poco su cabeza.

Oh dios, está cerca, MUY cerca. Notaba sus labios rozarse contra los míos, pero se quedó ahí, como esperando alguna acción mía. A lo que inconscientemente le cogí de la camiseta, apretándola, haciendo que nuestros labios dejaran de frotarse y se unieran.

Oh dios, enserio, ¿estoy en el paraíso o algo? Llevaba toda la tarde deseando ésto.

Blaine me apretó más hacia la pared, y él pegado contra mí, sin dejarme escapar, y yo le rodeé con los brazos por el cuello, acariciando sus rizos engominados que podía llegar a coger. Me mordió el labio interior y pasó la lengua por ella, a lo que permití la entrada de su lengua, pelearon fugazmente, y cada boca capturando el sabor de el otro.

De un momento a otro le saqué la chaqueta, tirándola sobre el escritorio, cosa que él también hizo con la mía. Fui desabrochando botón a botón de su blusa del uniforme mientras Blaine seguía besando mi cuello y dejandome varias marcas en él, las cuales luego tendría que tapar con maquillaje, pero eso no me importaba nada.

Oh dios, Blaine estaba sin camiseta, tenía unos músculos marcados que los cuales yo simplemente me podía derretir mirándolos. Blaine volvió a atacar mi boca mientras me sacaba la mía.

Me tiró a la cama, los dos con sólamente los pantalones puestos (por ahora)

"Bla-Blaine... Yo.." Intenté decirle cómo podía

"Sí, lo sé, iremos despacio" me respondió, y volvió a darme besos más dulces, y yo sin la oportunidad de decirle que no era virgen, y quería decírselo...

Aún así seguimos, hasta que sólo se escuchaban algunos gemidos,

Y luego...

Luego...

Luego...

Luego...

Luego...

Luego...

Luego me desperté por la alarma. Había soñado con Blaine Anderson.


	11. ¿Un déjà-vu o una concidencia? Enamorado

_Vale, me lo merezco xd Podéis matarme, torturarme, o lo que sea :(_

_**WarblerSongbird:** Lo sientoooo j__a_j_aj__a :( Ni yo entiendo porqué hice eso!xd En este no, pero PUEEEEEEEDE que en el siguiente siiii ;) (Jo, soy dem__a_si_a_do buen_a __a_ctu_a_liz_a_ndo 2 veces por sem_a_n_a_ y d_a_ndo dem_a_si_a_dos spoilers, voy _a_ dej_a_r _a_lgunos spoilers _a_b_a_jo, voy _a_ ser buen_a dej__a_ndo l_a_ intrig_a_ ^^)

_**Gabriela Cruz:** La misma manera no, pero marecida sí :)_

_**NaomiRomKB:** Kurt __a_ún sigue siendo un chico tímido, _a_unque se muer_a por sus huesos ;) Y Bl__a_ine tiene miedo _a_ reflej_a_r cu_a_lquier tipo de sentimiento, s_a_lió con Seb_a_sti_a_n, quien le hizo d_a_ño

Por ciertoo! Habeis escuchado ya los spoilers de las canciones del 5x06? Oh dios, **_Just the way you are_**, me encanta, no quiero imaginarme cómo seran los vídeos de Klaine

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Después de volver de nuestra audición con un premio en las manos cantando en el bus de regreso a Dalton, me fuí a buscar a Kurt después de darme una ducha y cambiarme, por lo que me había acercado a la puerta a la vez que él salía, quedando muy cerca de él, noté que estaba nervioso, no dejaba de mirarme a los labios a lo que lo único que hice fue romper sus pensamientos y sonreirle cuando me estaba mirando con esa cara confundida. Parecía bastante nervioso, a si que nos dirigimos al comedor y me centré en hablar con los demás Warblers. Noté su mirada fija en mí, pero evitaba mirarle, antes estaba bastante nervioso, y no quería ponerle más nervioso aún.

Me quedé en cama dando vueltas, ¿a caso la forma en la que me miró hoy Kurt significa algo? ¿Le gustaré?

* * *

"Buf, pues yo voy a suspender cómo siga sin entender nada en física" bufó Kurt en el armuerzo, mientras hablábamos de nuestras calificaciones

"¿Tienes problemas con física?" le pregunté sin más

"Sí, ¿cómo vas a poder medir la distancia, o la altura a la que cae un objeto? ¿O cómo puedes saber a qué velocidad va? ¿No se les ha pasado la idea de pensar que si lanzas un frisbee un perro puede ir y cogerlo antes?

Me reí a su comentario, en realidad sí, podría pasar, "Bueno, son ejercicios Kurt, normalmente cuando lo plantean, lo plantean con su día soleado, sin viento, ni perros cogiendo los frisbees que lanzas" le bromeé, con lo que Kurt me miró con cara de enfadado, aunque acabó soltando una pequeña risa también "Si quieres, te puedo ayudar. La física se me da bastante bien"

La cara de Kurt se levantó hacia la mía, y abrió los ojos como platos, y me reí un poco por su expresión "¿Eso es un sí o me planeas matar con tu mirada?"

"No, no es eso..." bajó un poco la cabeza cómo avergonzado por lo ocurrido "Sí, bueno, si no tienes problemas de ayudarme..."

"No es ningún problema, ¿vamos al acabar?"

"Claro, muchas gracias Blaine" me sonrió Kurt, tenía una cara de aliviado, parece ser que la física no se le da muy bien

Acabamos de comer y fuimos a mi habitación, la biblioteca muy llena, y así en mi habitación éstabamos más tranquilos, ya que Wes, Thad y David iban a ir a la habitación de Nick, otro de nuestros compañeros de los Warblers

Primero empezamos con nuestros deberes, y dejamos física para luego. Cuando acabó Kurt, le expliqué bien los ejercicios, y le enseñé fórmulas y trucos que utilizaba para cada ejercicio, y le escribí unos cuantos para que fuera practicando mientras que yo terminaba con Matemáticas complicadas.

Después de varias horas con física, Kurt acabó pillándolo, cosa que le costó bastante, pero los trucos que le dí le ayudaron mucho y parece que los había entendido bastante bien.

"Bueno, ya está, muchas gracias por ayudarme Blaine, no sé cómo no te cansaste y saliste por la puerta" me dijo Kurt avergonzandose con lo mucho que le costó física

"No es ningún problema, ya lo sabes. Si necesitas algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, no dudes en preguntarme, vale?", a lo que Kurt sólo asintió mientras recogía sus cosas mirándome de reojo, cómo si esperara a que hiciera o dijera algo. Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al ensayo de los Warblers y de seguido a cenar.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Kurt, inesperadamente se me puso delante y me dió un abrazo, no entendía porqué, pero le abracé de vuelta.

Al separarnos, se quedó mirando mis labios, y se acercaba y se alejaba poco a poco, nervioso, a lo que le dí un beso en la mejilla

"Buenas noches Kurt" le dije sonriéndole, Kurt estaba totalmente rojo

"Buenas noches Blaine" acabó diciendo, le temblaba un poco la voz. Se dió la vuelta bruscamente y a paso ligero se fué a la habitación, no sin antes mirarme antes de entrar, a lo que yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando entré, estaban Wes, David y Thad con una mirada pícara, habían visto todo, debido a que la puerta estaba medio abierta cuando me abrazó y pasó lo demás. Casi me muero de la risa y vergüenza cuando se me echaron encima mía, tirándome a la cama haciéndome cosquillas mientras me amenazaban con matarme a cosquillas si no les contaba todo, a lo que no pude hacer nada más que reír y patalear intentando escapar de ellos.

"Chicos, ya habéis visto lo que pasó, ya habéis visto lo que yo he visto, ¿que más queréis?" les dije al fin que pude librarme de el sufrimiento

"Eso mismo" dijo Wes, a lo que yo no entendí nada

"Al parecer no es sólo Blaine el que tiene ojos de enamorado" soltó Thad, a lo que yo cogí mi almohada y empecé una guerra de almohadas contra todos. Preferí hacer eso, así no se notaría lo rojo que estaba y lo disimularía con esa pelea.

Cuando acabamos, me cambié y me fui a dormir, que me costó bastante, recordando cómo Kurt intentaba acercarse a mí, bastante confundido.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Blaine se ofreció a darme clases de física, cómo había pasado en mi sueño. ¿Eso habría sido un **déjà-vu** o sólo era concidencia?

Me pasé las 3 horas intentando concentrarme en los ejercicios, pero mi mente se me iba al sueño que había tenido ayer, no podía concentrarme, hasta que me relajé y pude centrarme en los ejercicios, que ya me salían mejor, los entendía. Cuando recogíamos, miraba a Blaine cada segundo, por si hacía lo mismo que en mi sueño. No podía tener más ganas de saltar a su cuello, o que él me empujara contra la pared, tal cómo soñé. Pero no pasó, nos fuimos al ensayo y a cenar.

Habíamos llegado a la habitación de Blaine, y tenía que hacer algo, quería saltar a sus hombros ahora mismo, y sin permiso mis piernas dieron dos zancadas largas, poniéndome delante de Blaine y dándole un abrazo. Cuando salí, _dios, ahí estaban sus labios, los labios de Blaine_, no podía dejar de mirarlos, quería lanzarme a ellos pero algo me lo impedía, ¿porqué no podía simplemente saltar a ellos?

Blaine pudo notar mi nerviosismo y me dió un beso en la mejilla, creí que mi cara estaba de todos los tonos del arcoiris, nos despedimos y entré a mi habitación, gritando en silencio para que nadie me escuchara y saltando en mi cama. ¿Cómo podía ponerme de éste modo cuando sólo me había besado en la mejilla? Sólo había sido un simple beso en la mejilla, nada más!

Y esta vez, había sido verdad, no cómo ese sueño. Me maldecí por el hecho de que ese beso soñado sólo fuera mi imaginación, pero ahora ya tengo claro que estoy enamorado.

"Estoy enamorado de Blaine Anderson" susurré, haciendo que mi espalda tubiera un pequeño escalofrío, me cambié y me quedé dormido, aún notando la calidez de sus labios en mi mejilla, no me creía que había pasado, pero fué así, pasó.

* * *

**SPOILERS EPISODIO 12:**

De repente, se levantó mientras levantaba su mano, acercándose a mí, cantando la parte de la canción, "_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_". Baja la mano, y me doy cuenta de que está cerca, muy cerca, nuestras narices ya se están rozando ... Espera... ¿Esto es otro sueño? ¿Es otro maldito sueño del que me despertaré y me daré cuenta de que nada de ésto ha pasado? ¿Es otro maldito sueño con Blaine? No, no puede ser, tiene que ser verdad, TIENE que serlo, no puedo seguir soñando una y otra vez con él.**  
**

**...**

Al cabo de dos minutos de sufrimiento paró, y se tumbó al lado mía mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aire y dejar de reír. Blaine se acercó poco a poco hacia mí, rozando los labios, pero petaron la puerta, era Wes.

* * *

Y ya que estoy, voy a daros otro spoiler adelantado :D (Estoy haciendo el episodio 16!) Con una pequeña duda ;)

**SPOILERS EPISODIO 14:**

"Hey sexy" escuché una voz, parecía conocida, me voltée para ver quién era

"Sebastian"

**...**

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, mis ojos estaban fijados en los de Sebastian

"Ese maldito con cara de suricato me violó"

Pueeeeeeees si, en el episodio 14 entra el suricato en acción! ¿Quién sería la persona a quién Sebastian se le acercó diciéndole 'Hey sexy'? ¿Quién fué la persona que fue violada por Sebastian? Chan chan chaaaan... Se permiten apuestas xd


	12. If you ever loved somebody

**_NaomiRomKB_**_: JAJAJAJA supongo que iré poniendo spoilers de vez en cuando a partir de ahora! No estaba segura de actualizar hoy, pero es que éste capítulo si que es bueno jajaja y algo más largo que los demás :)_

**_Fioreeh-VCC:_**_ Ahora ya no me siento tan culpable xd_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Me desperté teniendo otro sueño con Blaine, por lo cual me estremecí un poco, ¿se iba a acabar haciendo rutina lo de soñar con él? No tengo ni idea... Vi el reloj, y aún faltaba media hora para que sonara el despertador, a si que lo desactivé para que no sonara y me levanté para poder hacer mejor las cosas con más calma. Me di una larga ducha, me puse el uniforme, y me preparé. Me dí cuenta que aún tenía 20 minutos para ir a desayunar, a si que me puse a repasar un poco de física con las ayudas que me dió Blaine. Había hecho unos cuantos ejercicios, y me salían bastante bien y rápido.

Sonó la puerta de mi habitación, recogí los libros y cuando abrí la puerta ví a Blaine con dos cafés en la mano.

"Oh... Ho-hola" intenté decir, pero el momento en que ví a Blaine me quedé sin habla, y cuando ví que tenía dos cafés en la mano me quedé pensativo... ¿Para qué trae dos cafés? ¿Sabía cual era el café que me gustaba y me había traído uno?

"Buenos días, te traje un café" parecía algo avergonzado, igual recordó lo que había pasado ayer... Sí, y ahora estoy rojo cómo un tomate. Le sonreí y dejé que pasara.

Tomé un trago de mi café, "Oh, ¿cómo sabías cual era...?"

"Lo dijiste ayer en el comedor, ¿te acuerdas?" interrumpió Blaine, no me acordaba que lo había mencionado, Blaine empezó a reírse, problablemente de mi cara de confuso que tenía en ese momento.

Fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la academia mientras que no empezaban las clases mientras tomamos nuestros cafés, hablabamos un poco, le dí las gracias, otra vez, por haberme ayudado con física y le enseñé unos ejercicios que había hecho que me habían salido todos bien y bastante rápido. Tocó el timbre y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases, acordando que después del almuerzo, ya que no teníamos ensayo con los Warblers, ibamos a ir al auditorio a pasar un poco el rato.

Almorzamos rápido, y nos fuimos ignorando las llamadas de Wes y David preguntándonos qué ibamos a hacer y a dónde ibamos a ir. Llegamos y Blaine fué corriendo al piano

"Hay una canción que siempre he deseado cantar" dijo mientras tocaba unos acordes "_**Just a Dream**_"

Oh sí, esa canción era preciosa, simplemente preciosa. Siempre me ha encantado, y la he cantado varias veces. Blaine empezó a tocar y él empezó, mientras yo le seguía

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._  
_ Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_ Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_ I travel back, down that road._  
_ Will you come back? No one knows._  
_ I realize, it was only just a dream._

_ I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._  
_ Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._  
_ I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._  
_ And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._  
_ I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._  
_ Cuz I can still feel it in the air._  
_ See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._  
_ You left me, I'm tied._  
_ Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

_ I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._  
_ Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_ Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._  
_ So I travel back, down that road._  
_ Will you come back? No one knows**.**_  
_ I realize, it was only just a dream. _**_  
_**

_ When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn. _  
_ I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._  
_ And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._  
_ No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?__  
_

_Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback._  
_ Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._  
_ And now i'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone._  
_ But you made a decision that you wanted to move on._  
_ Cuz I was wrong..._

_ And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._  
_ Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_ Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._  
_ So I travel back, down that road._  
_ Will you come back? No one knows._  
_ I realize, it was only just a dream._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_ If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_ And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._  
_ Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_ (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_  
_ If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_ (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_  
_ And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._  
_ Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_ Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream)._  
_ I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road)._  
_ Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)._  
_ I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...)._

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._  
_ Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_ Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream)._  
_ So I travel back, down that road._  
_ Will you come back? No one knows._  
_ I realize (i realize), it was only just a dream_  
_ (baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh..._  
_ It was only just a dream._

Nos pasamos toda la canción mirándonos, Blaine bajaba la cabeza algunas veces para tocar algunas notas, pero volvía a fijar su mirada en mí. De repente, se levantó mientras levantaba su mano, acercándose a mí, cantando la parte de la canción, "_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_". Baja la mano, y me doy cuenta de que está cerca, muy cerca, nuestras narices ya se están rozando, y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en nada más que sus labios. Esos labios que están cerca, tan cerca, respirando en mi cara, y puedo notar su aliento. Espera... ¿Esto es otro sueño? ¿Es otro maldito sueño del que me despertaré y me daré cuenta de que nada de ésto ha pasado? ¿Es otro maldito sueño con Blaine? No, no puede ser, tiene que ser verdad, TIENE que serlo, no puedo seguir soñando una y otra vez con él.

La mano de Blaine que se posa en mi cintura me saca de mis pensamientos, mientras me empuja suavemente hacia el piano. En el momento que lo toco suelto un suspiro desesperado, _oh dios, me encanta... Bésame ya, dios._

"¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de las canciones que cantábamos?" dijo en un susurro, sentí un escalofrío por toda la espalda, dios, está cada vez más cerca, Kurt, dios, lánzate... "¿Te diste cuenta alguna vez de la forma en la que te miraba en cada canción?" sacó una mano de mi cadera y me acarició la mejilla "Aunque algunas veces fueran inconscientes, ¿nunca te diste cuenta?"

Asentí levemente, Blaine sonrió al ver mi nerviosismo... _Oh dios, Blaine..._

Poco a poco se va acercando, lentamente, mirando mis reacciones, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, _y dios... No aguanto._

Puse mi mano en su nuca acercándolo rápidamente, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera pero me correspondiera al momento, cosa que yo también me sorprendí, ¿desde cuándo soñaba con besar a alguien, y cuando va a hacerlo, cogía a la gente por la nuca acercándolo rápidamente?. Blaine me agarraba fuerte de la cintura, y yo simplemente jugaba con su pelo engominado. La verdad, prefería los rizos que llevaba en el McKinley, desde que había llegado a Dalton se ponía gomina, y sí, estaba también muy atractivo, pero esos rizos podían conmigo.

Poco a poco el beso se fué haciendo más apasionado, hasta que nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Un frio metal se juntaba con mi lengua, lo que me sorprendió y me dió otro escalofrío por la espalda, ¿Blaine tenía un piercing en la lengua? Nunca me había fijado... Aunque yo siempre estube en contra los piercings, la verdad esque éste me gustaba, no sé si es sólamente el hecho de que lo lleva Blaine, o éste momento.

Después de varios minutos, tubimos que separarnos por la falta de aire en ambos, nos quedamos con las frentes pegadas, una a la otra

"No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado hacer ésto, las veces que simplemente quería cogerte y besarte, pero me tenía que aguantar..."

"Y yo" eso fué lo primero que dije después de cantar, no había dicho nada. Blaine sonrió.

Dos horas después, entre risas, algunos besos y canciones, volvimos a dar una vuelta.

"Bueno, ¿qué? Os pasasteis toda la tarde desaparecidos, ¿qué se supone que hicisteis todo éste tiempo?" dijo Wes furioso detrás nuestra

Yo ya estaba rojo, "Estubimos en el auditorio cantando y charlando un poco, ¿por? ¿Celoso Wesley?" le guiñó Blaine gracioso

"Muy gracioso Blainie" dijo Wes sonriéndo

"Te he dicho que no me llamaras..." En ese momento Wes salió corriendo escapando de las garras de Blaine, "Vuelvo ahora, voy a matar a Wes" me dijo sonriendo Blaine, mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo detrás de Wes. Yo simplemente me quedé ahí quieto mirando la pelea de esos dos chicos. Blaine consiguió cogerlo y lo hechó al suelo

"Kurt! Ven aquí!" dijo Blaine, riéndo encima de Wes mientras éste se quejaba, me apresuré a junto de él

"Oh Blaine, míralo, está rojo" le dije riéndo mientras miraba a Wes, estaba muy rojo después de correr y que Blaine se le hechara encima

"Sí, pues eso que no lo tienes encima, pesa como un elefante" soltó Wes "AH, AAH! BLAINE YA TE VALE!" Blaine estaba saltando y apoyándose mucho encima de él por venganza "NO VALE, NO TE HAGAS EL MACHOTE AHORA QUE ESTÁ KURT AQUÍ.." Wes iba a decir más, pero Blaine simplemente se le tumbó encima de él, como si fuera un banco, "NONO, VALE VALE, TU GANAS, TU GANAS, PERO SAL PORFAVOR!"

Yo estaba riéndome a carcajadas, sentado en el suelo, grabando con el móvil esa escena de rendimiento de Wes ante Blaine. Blaine se levantó, y me miró, guardé rápido el móvil, y se me echó encima "Borra ése vídeo si no quieres que te pase igual que Wes, _Kurtie_" dijo Blaine ya haciéndome cosquillas. Yo me estremecía y le intentaba dar patadas para escapar de él, pero Wes se unió lo que hizo imposible mi escape.

Les dí el móvil y pararon, me levanté, pero antes de que pudieran darle a borrar, le cogí mi movil a Blaine y salí corriendo, tenía algo de ventaja porque ellos estaban todavía tumbados en el suelo. Blaine se levantó y empezó a correr detrás mía, mientras Wes se quejaba y recogía nuestras cosas que habíamos dejado ahí mientras corríamos. Entré corriendo a mi habitación, pero antes de poder cerrar, Blaine empujó suavemente la puerta, entrando, y acabó cerrando con llave, cómo yo estaba a punto de hacer.

"Estás muerto Kurt, despídete, vas a morir de la risa" mientras me cogía como si no pesara nada, me tiró en la cama y me empezó a hacer cosquillas

Al cabo de dos minutos de sufrimiento paró, y se tumbó al lado mía mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aire y dejar de reír. Blaine se acercó poco a poco hacia mí, rozando los labios, pero petaron la puerta, era Wes.

"Eh, abridme. Os fuisteis corriendo y tube que coger vuestras cosas" dijo mientras petaba la puerta. Suspiré fuerte y fui a abrir la puerta y dejarle pasar "¿Que pasó aquí?" dijo al entrar, en ese momento me di que la cama estaba bastante deshecha, los cogines por cada lado por la pelea y Blaine aún estaba tumbado en la cama

"Nada, pelea de cosquillas con almohadas, por supuesto, acabé ganando" explicó Blaine, yo estaba otra vez rojo cómo un tomate.

Hicimos las tareas los tres juntos, mientras que Blaine y yo nos mirabamos cada poco tiempo. Maldito Wes, ¿porqué se quedó con nosotros? Blaine y yo hicimos las tareas más lento, a si que Wes acabó pronto y se fue pensando que ibamos a tardar mucho, pero Blaine y yo ya habíamos acabado y seguimos haciendo que teníamos más.

En el momento en el que se cerró la puerta, "Oh dios, porfín se fué..." soltó Blaine mientras se lanzaba contra mí a besarme. Volvimos a batallar durante unas horas con las almohadas y algunos besos perdidos por el medio. No sé cómo se intensificó todo tán rápido, pero no me molestaba, me encantaba.

Cenamos, volvimos a la habitación hablando un poco más y nos despedimos. Éste Jueves había sido, sin duda, el mejor día de mi vida. No me lo podía creer todavía, había besado a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 13**

"Mejor que tarden, así tenemos más tiempo, ¿no crées?" volvimos a los besos, y se abrió la puerta bruscamente

"YA ESTAAAAMOO..- Ooops, lo siento!" gritó entrando Wes, saliendo de inmediato al vernos levantarnos rápidamente, pero habían visto mucho en ese momento

**...**

"Por supuesto, me envías un mensaje y hablamos" le dije mientras le daba un beso, ignorando a Wes y David que estaban aún en la puerta "Te quiero" susurré

"Y yo a tí" me dió otro suave beso y me fuí a preparar mis cosas

* * *

**Más spoilers del capítulo 14 con Sebastian ;) Sigo dejándo intriga jejeje**

"Pues, es que mi..."

"Oh, mira, mi princesita" escuché una voz detrás mía, una voz que conocía perfectamente, oh no...

"Sebastian..." dije secamente, con un miedo en el cuerpo que casi hace que me caiga

**...**

"Sí precioso, pero no sólo éso creo recordar... ¿Que más ibas a decir porcelana?"


	13. Don't cry

_**NaomiRomKB:** Sí, cosquillas, NO SEAS MAL PENSAAADA (Ni con los spoilers, ya lo dije, no seais tan mal pensados xd No creo que escriba alguna escena de sexo entre ellos [si es que hay ;) aún no lo sé ni yo JAJAJA], no se me da bien, no sé, a si que xd) Ya somos dos! Jajaja_

_**Fioreeh-VCC**: Jajajaja tiene un aire de creído, verás luego xd Graacias:3_

_**darckel:** Muchas gracias^^ Espero que te siga gustando :)_

_**Candy Criss**: Jajaja después de 11 duros capítulos esperando! xd Pues audicionó y entró en el capítulo 8 (Everything has changed), audicionó en un dueto con Blaine porque se sentía inseguro y le había pedido que cantara con él. Blaine había dicho a los Warblers que había encontrado a un contratenor, a si que sería la sorpresa, porque ellos no sabían que era Kurt :) Ups, es verdad, aún no son novios oficialmente! Ahhh, no se sabe, no se sabe si Kurt conoce a Sebastian, o no, o Sebastian fue quien violó a Blaine.. ;) No se sabeee (Yo si jeje)_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Me desperté otra vez temprano, pero ésta vez no fue un sueño con Blaine, ésta vez había sido real. Me duché, me vestí y apagé la alarma de mi despertador que estaba sonando. Salí de mi habitación, y sin saber cómo ni porqué, estaba petando en la habitación de Blaine, donde además estában Wes, David y Thad, al ser una habitación compartida.

"Hey! Buenos días" me abrió la puerta Blaine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Buenos días Blaine" le sonreí "¿Bajas a desayunar?"

"Oh, HOLA KURTIEEEEE!" gritó Wes desde su cama, mientras se acercaba acomodándose la chaqueta

"Hola Wesley" le respondí riendo, me hacía gracia que me llamasen _Kurtie_, era raro, pero bueno

"¿Vais a bajar a desayunar?" dijo Thad mientras veía que Blaine había cogido su bolso y salía

"Sep... Oh Thad, por dios, ponte algo" le riñó Blaine, en eso que Thad se asomó por la puerta y estaba con la blusa desabrochada y calzoncillos, ¿porqué no se ponía el pantalón joder? Yo simplemente bajé la vista y miraba al pasillo

"Bueno, podría haberme vestido más rápido, pero aquí el señor Blainie se pasó media hora en el baño, y luego jugando con su pelo mientras lo engominaba" dijo bastante molesto mientras se ponía los pantalones rápidamente

"Ya cállate, si quieres te esperamos, pero no tardes mucho"

"Esperaremos en mi habitación mientras acabais, así luego llamáis y salimos" les dije bastante seguro, con lo que conseguí miradas pícaras de los compañeros de Blaine, lo que me hizo sonrojar bastante, con cara de asustado

"Vale, pero no hagais cosas raras" gritó David mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta, rodando los ojos

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, pero no la feché, cosa que tube que hacer porque nada más cerrarla, Blaine me cogió, dándome la vuelta y lanzándose a mis labios, yo sonreí entre los besos.

"Están tardando mucho, ¿no crees?" le dije después de varios minutos. Habíamos acabado tumbados en la cama, Blaine apoyado en su codo y con la otra mano en mi cadera, mientras yo tenía una mano en su nuca y otro en su pecho, teniendo nuestras piernas cruzadas

"Mejor que tarden, así tenemos más tiempo, ¿no crées?" volvimos a los besos, y se abrió la puerta bruscamente

"YA ESTAAAAMOO..- Ooops, lo siento!" gritó entrando Wes, saliendo de inmediato al vernos levantarnos rápidamente, pero habían visto mucho en ese momento

Estábamos rojos como tomates, no me había dado cuenta de que no había fechado la puerta, mierda... Salimos sin decir ninguna palabra e ignorando los comentarios de Wes, David y Thad.

El resto de las clases fueron más entretenidas que antes, ya prestaba más atención y se me hacían más amenas las clases, aunque tenía que darle alguno que otro golpe a Wes cuando éste se sentó durante toda la clase de física al lado mía, creo que acabó con el brazo rojo de tantos golpes que le dí, pero él mísmo se los ganaba.

Lo malo de éste día es que me iba a ir a casa, cómo hacía todos los findes. A si que nada más salir del almuerzo nos fuimos al auditorio un rato.

"Bueno, ¿y que vás a hacer éste finde?" le pregunté a Blaine, sabiendo cual era la respuesta

"Pues supongo que tendré que aguantar más a Wes, David y a Thad con sus comentarios, a si que, estaré entretenido, ¿qué hay de tí?"

"Bueno... Pues quedé con Rachel, la ex-novia de mi hermanastro, que acaban de cortar y está muy mal, y entonces voy a estar con ella, creo que ya los conoces demasiado por todas sus historias en el McKinley, a si que mi finde va a ser muy emocionante" dije con sarcasmo la última frase, pero quiero mucho a Rachel "Sí quieres puedes venir, sí la quieres conocer mejor y tal, y verme.. Claro..."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos "Oh, claro... Sabes que me encanta verte, Kurt" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y se iba acercando poco a poco, pero algo nos detubo, fueron unos ruidos de pasos, miramos y ahí estaban Wes y David

"Eh, tortolitos, lo siento pero si Kurt quiere irse tiene que empezar a preparar las cosas" gritó Wes desde la entrada

Blaine bufó, bajó la mano y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás

"Entonces, ¿vienes?" me atreví a preguntarle

"Claro, pero iré mañana, si te parece bien"

"Por supuesto, me envías un mensaje y hablamos" le dije mientras le daba un beso, ignorando a Wes y David que estaban aún en la puerta "Te quiero" susurré

"Y yo a tí" me dió otro suave beso y me fuí a preparar mis cosas

* * *

Llegué a casa y llamé a Rachel para que viniera. A los 15 minutos ya estaba en mi habitación conmigo, llorando y yo consolándola. Después de unas cuantas horas estábamos tumbados en mi cama viendo algunos musicales y mi móvil sonó

_Mañana a las 5:30, ¿te parece bien? -B_

_Perfecto, antes de salir llámame y te digo dónde vivo -K_

_No hace falta, yá sé donde vives Kurtie ;) Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana! -B_

¿Sabía donde vivo? Bueno, no le dí más temas a la cabeza, le dí las buenas noches y seguimos con los musicales hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Por la mañana le había dicho a Rachel que vendría Blaine, que nos llevábamos bien y le conté cosas de él, omitiendo el hecho de que estoy enamorado de él, e ignorar decirle que me había besado... Y luego yo a él... Y luego ambos... Como quién no quiere la cosa.

A las 5:30 estaba Blaine llamando, puntual. Tenía suerte de que hoy ibamos a estar sólo los tres, ya que mi padre, Carole y Finn se fueron a hacer unas pequeñas visitas a museos y más durante todo el día. Nada más abrirle la puerta le dí un fuerte abrazo, lo que dejó a Blaine un poco desconcertado, pero me abrazó de vuelta. Cerré la puerta y le besé

"Por cierto, hola Kurt" dijo Blaine cómo pudo entre los besos

"Lo siento, es que está Rachel en mi habitación, y claro, no le dije nada, y intento aprovechar ahora un poco" le dije algo avergonzado

Me tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que subiera la cabeza "Pues aprovechemos éste pequeño momento" y me besó. Dios, Blaine era simplemente perfecto, me encanta...

Después de varios minutos fuimos de nuevo a la habitación

"Porfín, pensaba que os habíais perdido por el camino" dijo sarcásticamente Rachel mirándonos

"Lo siento, mi culpa, se me había abierto la maleta y tubimos que meter todo dentro" mintió Blaine, pero Rachel se lo creyó.

* * *

Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando, y nos fuimos al McKinley sin ninguna razón lógica, a Rachel le apetecía cantar y nos llevó al auditorio. Blaine nunca había entrado en el auditorio, nunca había cantado en **New Directions**, a si que era bastante nuevo para él entrar en esa sala.

"Si quieres cantar, sé una canción que es perfecta" dijo Blaine cuando llegamos al centro del auditorio

"¿Cual?"

"**_Big girls don't cry_**" dijo Blaine sonriéndo. Sin duda, una canción preciosa

Rachel le hizo una seña a la banda que había, yo no me había enterado de que estaba ahí antes. Rachel empezó a cantar

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_ You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_ I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_  
_ To be with myself in center_  
_ Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_ That this has nothing to do with you_  
_ It's personal, myself and I_  
_ We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_ But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_ It's time to be a big girl now_  
_ And big girls don't cry_  
_ Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_  
_ I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_ Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_ And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_ That this has nothing to with you_  
_ It's personal, myself and I_  
_ We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_ But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_ It's time to be a big girl now_  
_ And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_ We'll play jacks and Uno cards_  
_ I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_  
_ Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_ 'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_ We'll be playmates and lovers_  
_ And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_ It's getting late, dark outside_  
_ I need to be with myself in center_  
_ Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_ That this has nothing to do with you_  
_ It's personal, myself and I_  
_ We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_ But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_ It's time to be a big girl now_  
_ And big girls don't cry_  
_ Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

"¿Puedo pensar que dijiste ésta canción por alguna razón?" Le dijo Rachel a Blaine al terminar

"Pues sí, Kurt me contó que habías roto con ese Finn. Pues ésta canción debería darte fuerzas a no rendirte por una persona, a seguir adelante y buscar tu futuro. A seguir ser fuerte y dejar de llorar" dijo seriamente Blaine, intentando darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio por algún tiempo, un incómodo silencio.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 14**

"Tenía muchísimas ganas de estar contigo" me dijo mientras me abrazaba, sentados en su cama

"Y yo, no sabrías cuánto" y me dió un beso en la mejilla, siguiendo en mis labios y empezando de nuevo en ellos.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 15 **(Sí, me encanta, os dejo con toda la intriga!)

Me desperté bastante descansado y caliente (no de ese modo ¬¬), abri poco a poco mis ojos y me encontré con Blaine durmiendo, me sobresalté un poco, pero recordé que había quedado a dormir con Blaine esa noche.

**...**

"¿Qué haces aquí Smythe?" dije muy serio, estaba aterrado

"Buenos días a tí también dulzura" dijo mientras empujaba la puerta entrando directamente a ella "Bueno, ¿quieres que retomemos nuestra historia?" cogiéndome de la cintura


	14. Suricato

_**Candy Criss:** Jajaja ya sabían que Blaine estaba enamorado porque siempre le decían que tenía 'ojos de enamorado', algo que Blaine ignoraba y Kurt no se daba cuenta, se enamoró unos días antes. Sí que le recordaba, pero Kurt había hablado con ella, y ella misma vió que había cambiado, ya lo verás en éste capitulo :) Pero al final creo que van a llevarse bien^^ No querrás, créeme xd Es malo D:_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** *Un Sebastian salvaje apareció!* JAJAJA valeokno. Está un tiempo, aún no sé cómo proseguir! Me estoy quedando sin ideas y sin ser capaz de hacerlo todo más largo en vez de estar todo tan resumido :(_

_**Fioreeh-VCC:**Ahhh, quien sabe! Nunca he dicho que KURT y SEBASTIAN salieran, pero sí que BLAINE y SEBASTIAN habían salido, larararaaa(8) Imposible! No sabes donde vivo! JAJAJAJA Que va, no me gusta Kurtbastian, ni Kadam, ni nada, yo Klaine Creo que me estás dando un poco de miedo, sip xd_

**NOTA:** Vale, esto no es referido ni a éste capítulo ni a ésta historia, es sólo para decir que mañana (o si no, ésta noche) voy a empezar a subir una nueva historia, es una traducción, hay badboy, que es lkjsdfpghlsdfg me encanta *-* La he leído y está super interesante, espero que os guste tanto cómo a mí! (Y pido disculpas adelantadas, ya que hay frases raras y no sé cómo traducirlas bien y a algo que sea totalmente entendible xD) Pueeees nada más, estad atentos, y ya me diréis si os gusta o no. (La historia fué escrita en 2011, consta de dos historias, el primer con 8 capítulos y el segundo con 16 capítulos. Yo nada más leí la primera historia y ya traducí 4 capítulos)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

El Sábado con Kurt y Rachel había sido bastante agradable, no me llevaba muy bien con Rachel, la conocía sólo de vista, pero hablando con ella me pareció ser bastante agradable, aunque Kurt no paraba de repetir "Y eso que no la conoces todavía bien..." o "Espera a conocerla bien...". La vuelta a Dalton fue algo aburrida, quería quedarme un poco más de tiempo con Kurt, pero tampoco quería asfixiarle.

"Hey sexy" escuché una voz, parecía conocida, me voltée para ver quién era

"Sebastian" sí, Sebastian, mi ex, ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿Para qué vino? ¿Y que hace con el uniforme de Dalton y el pin de los Warblers? Yo estaba serio, con los puños apretados, llenos de rabia. "¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿No te habías mudado?"

"Bueno, sí, me mudé, pero escuché que había una persona interesante por aquí" dijo con voz pícara acercándose hacia mí "Bueno, una persona interesante para tí" me guiñó el ojo, tenía unas ganas tremendas de partirle esa 'cara bonita' que tenía.

"Pensaba que había quedado todo claro la última vez que nos fuimos, yo no signifiqué nada. Pues ahora tú ya no significas nada." empecé a sentir mis ojos un poco húmedos de más, intenté calmarme para que no me viese llorar

**_RECUERDOS_**

Sebastian y yo habíamos sido amigos durante 2 años, y habíamos empezado a salir. Era todo perfecto, o eso creía, ya que sólo era uno de sus líos que buscaba y tenía que encontrar. En mis dos años de amistad con Sebastian, él siempre me venía contando cada semana cada tío que se había ligado y que también había dejado plantado. Nunca salía con nadie, no le gustaba eso de 'atarse', lo hacía simplemente para engañar a algunos chicos. Y yo caí en su trampa. No pensaba que me iba a hacer eso a mí, a su mejor amigo, que durante 2 años estubo siempre a su lado y nunca le había traicionado por ningún momento. Empezamos a salir, él no paraba de presionarme. Siempre me resestía, hasta que se cansó y me gritó durante media hora, repitiéndome que era un gilipollas, que no me quería, que sólo quería que follase con él para que ambos nos relajásemos. Fui un completo idiota por pensar que alguien como él me podría corresponder.

De ahí a adelante, no supe nada más de él salvo que se había mudado, no sabía a donde, pero era lejos, y lo agradecí.

**_FIN_**

"Vamos, amor, no pensarías que me iría de tu vida sin un polvo, ¿no?" en ese momento mi cuerpo no respondió y le solté un puñetazo en la cara. No le aguantaba. Cogí mis cosas, le puse el seguro a la moto y me fui a mi habitación. Mientras que Sebastian me seguía a unos pasos detrás mía, frotandose la zona en donde le dí el puñetazo, pero con su estúpida sonrisa pícara aún.

Pasó el Domingo, y iba a llegar Kurt, lo único que podría relajarme, lo que me podría hacer pensar en otras cosas que no fuera Sebastian y su cara bonita junto a sus comentarios que soltaba cada vez que se aburría.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Ése Sábado por la noche la pasé con Rachel igual que el Viernes, viendo musicales, algunas películas y comiendo helados de chocolate. Era lo único que pedía Rachel en esos momentos, y si no se lo daba me comía a mí, a si que preferí ir a coger botes de helados, dos cucharas, coca-cola y unas palomitas.

"Bueno, ¿qué te pareció Blaine? Ha cambiado desde que está en Dalton, te lo puedo asegurar" solté, estábamos demasiado callados y me ponía nervioso esos silencios eternos con Rachel

"No si, ya se ve que ha cambiado, pasó de tirarme granizados azules a la cara a cantar una canción para animarme" respondió Rachel.

Oh si, Blaine nos tiraba granizados cada cierto tiempo, para asegurarse que en el colegio seguía siendo el badass más chulo

Fué una noche muy callada y incómoda, simplemente porque Finn había llegado a casa y Rachel se había puesto como una loca porque quería irse, pero conseguí que se quedara conmigo porque ya era tarde. Pero el Domingo por la mañana, antes de desayunar y que se levantara Finn, salió corriendo, y yo no pude detenerla, tenía una mirada de loca que me daba bastante miedo.

Me preparé, preparé mis cosas, y fui a desayunar con mi padre y Carole. Ayudé un poco en casa y me dispuse a ir a Dalton, así tendría más tiempo para llegar.

Ya en Dalton, fui directamente a mi habitación a dejar las cosas y rápidamente entré en la habitación de Blaine, donde estaban Blaine, Wes, David y Thad, cuando me vieron corrieron a abrazarme, no me esperaban tan pronto

"KURTIEEEEEEE" gritó Wes en mis brazos

"Te he dicho que no me llames así, Wesley" dándole un abrazo

"Eh, te encanta, lo sabes" me dijo saliendo de mi abrazo, cuando los demás se me tiraron encima

"Y también me encanta respirar, y QUIERO poder respirar Wes" estaba siendo abrazado por cuatro personas, bueno... A ésto yo no lo llamaría abrazo...

"Lo siento, es que no te esperábamos tán temprano" dijo Thad

"Lo sé, pero estube toda la semana con Rachel, creo que tenía ganas de volver a veros. Dos días con Rachel y sus miradas asesinas es mucho tiempo" todos se rieron a mi comentario "Pero la quiero, no saquéis malas conclusiones de lo que dije"

"Bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos, ya sabéis, el profesor Fichless quería hablar con nosotros" dijo David, una mentira como una casa, se le notaba. Por lo que nos quedamos Blaine y yo solos.

"Tenía muchísimas ganas de estar contigo" me dijo mientras me abrazaba, sentados en su cama

"Y yo, no sabrías cuánto" y me dió un beso en la mejilla, siguiendo en mis labios y empezando de nuevo en ellos.

Nos pasamos tirados en su cama... ¿2 horas? Se nota que David, Wes y Thad tenían que hablar muchísimas cosas con el profesor. La verdad es que les agradecí que nos dejaran solos.

Salimos de la habitación para ir a almorzar, cogidos de la mano, y yo con mis mejillas rojas como tomates.

"Eh... Kurt, tengo que decirte una cosa"

"Dime, ¿qué pasa?" Blaine parecía nervioso, lo que me hizo preocuparme bastante

"Pues, es que mi..."

"Oh, mira, mi princesita" escuché una voz detrás mía, una voz que conocía perfectamente, oh no...

"Sebastian..." dije secamente, con un miedo en el cuerpo que casi hace que me caiga, por suerte, Blaine me había cogido por la cintura

"Lo.. ¿Lo conoces?" dijo Blaine bastante asombrado

"Claro que sí, soy famoso, ¿no lo sabes?" dijo Sebastian

"Él, junto a Dave y los demás futbolistas fueron quienes me pegaron y..."

"¿QUÉ? ¿SEBASTIAN?"

"Sí precioso, pero no sólo éso creo recordar... ¿Que más ibas a decir porcelana?"

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, mis ojos estaban fijados en los de Sebastian

"Ese maldito con cara de suricato me violó"

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 15**

"Blaine..." me giré, y vi a Kurt en el suelo, llorando, sin pensarlo me tiré encima suya abrazándole

"Cuéntamelo todo, Kurt" le dije mientras nos levantábamos del suelo. Fuimos a su habitación, y ahí me lo contó todo.

**...**

"Sí, la otra vez te faltó, pero ésta vez estaremos toda la noche haciéndolo, ¿verdad hermoso? O no, puedes avisar a Kurt y haremos un trío" dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa en la cara, no sé cómo se atrevía a nombrarle y a poderse tan chulo por lo ocurrido. Yo simplemente le di un puñetazo, lo que le hizo sangrar por la nariz

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 16**

"Me da igual, no pienso dejar sólo a Kurt"

"Pero Blaine, no podemos, y lo sabes" me insistía una y otra vez

**...**

"¿Quieres volver a dormir o llamo al doctor?" le acaricié la mejilla, ahí está el Kurt que conozco, con las mejillas rojas al notar el contacto

"No... Llámalo, a ver si me puedo ir ya"


	15. Oscuridad

_**Candy Criss:** No es violador, sólo lo hizo por diversión y aburrimiento. Aquí lo explica ya Kurt (desde su punto de vista), pero para que quede más claro lo explico con otras palabras por así decir, por si acaso jajaja A ver, Sebastian era amigo de Dave, y Dave aún estaba en el armario, conoció a Sebastian en Scandals, y empezaron a juntarse y tal, tubieron algunos roces nada más. Sebastian le había hablado de Blaine, y Dave de Kurt (Estas partes no lo dicen, fueron la historia sobre ellos, no creo que la cuente xd). Y luego empezaron a juntarse, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Y como Sebastián y Dave eran como los 'líders', convencieron a los demás. Cosa que ellos no sabían que eran gays (y Dave aún en el armario), sólo accedieron por diversión y tal. Es un poco royo, lo sé xd_

_**RachelElizabethAndersonHudson**: Es Sebastian, que le vamos a hacer jajaja_

_**rachel:** No, era el nuevo, había publicado sin querer el anterior, pero ya lo había cambiado :)_

_Bueeeeeno, otro capítulo más, a ver si en éste puente avanzo, que me estoy quedando sin ideas y no sé cómo seguir la historia, y no quedo quedar a útlimas haciendo el capítulo a correr y mal :( A si que, espero que os guste chicos! :3_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Foxç_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

"Ese maldito con cara de suricato me violó"

_"Ese maldito con cara de suricato me violó"_  
_"Ese maldito con cara de suricato me violó"_  
_"Ese maldito con cara de suricato me violó"_

"¿QUÉ?" fué lo único que pude decir, _¿Sebastián conocía a Kurt, se metía con él, y le violó? ¿Que pasó? No entiendo NADA._

"Y repetiremos cuando quieras amor" dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se iba. Quise ir detrás de él y pegarle tan fuerte que se desangraría en el mismo suelo del colegio, pero algo me detuvo

"Blaine..." me giré, y vi a Kurt en el suelo, llorando, sin pensarlo me tiré encima suya abrazándole

"Cuéntamelo todo, Kurt" le dije mientras nos levantábamos del suelo. Fuimos a su habitación, y ahí me lo contó todo.

"A veces, en vez de pegarme sólo en el colegio, me cogían por la calle y aparecía él, Sebastian Smythe. Con su cara de pervertido y su aire a superior. Empezaban a pegarme, hasta dejarme en el suelo lleno de moratones y cicatrices... Pero un día, Sebastian se cansó, y empezaron a plantearse entre todos lo de..." Kurt se estaba ahogando en su llanto, le abracé y le froté la espalda tratándo de relajarle "Y todos parecían contentos... Y me cogieron.. entre todos... y Sebastian.. Él me.."

"Shh, ya está, no dejaré que se acerce a tí" le callé, no quería hacerle sufrir más, sufrió mucho, no quería recordarselo más.

"Me violó Blaine, me violó, dios mio" Kurt estaba llorando abrazado a mi chaqueta "Ese maldito me violó", se estaba ahogado con las palabras "yo no quería Blaine, enserio que yo no queria... Yo..." y empezó a llorar mas fuerte, yo sólo le pedía que no recordase mas, que no se torturase con ello.

"Ya, tranquilo Kurt, estas conmigo, no te va a pasar nada. Pero... ¿Tu padre lo sabe verdad?"

Kurt se quedó quieto, tardó en contestar negando la cabeza

"¿Cómo? ¿Pero porqué?"

"No quiero que lo sepa... Simplemente no puedo..." dijo cómo pudo. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde abrazados en la cama, yo le acariciaba el pelo, y él simplemente dibujaba cosas en mi camiseta con su dedo, hasta que se quedó dormido. Aproveché, y le puse la almohada cómo si fuera mi cuerpo, cosa que él abrazó y se pegó a ella, salí de la habitación buscando a Sebastian, se iba a arrepentir de lo que le había hecho a Kurt.

"Eh, tú, creo que tenemos algo que hablar nosotros" le dije dando grandes zancadas hasta quedar delante de Sebastian, el amigo que estaba con él se fué, y me miró

"Sí, la otra vez te faltó, pero ésta vez estaremos toda la noche haciéndolo, ¿verdad hermoso? O no, puedes avisar a Kurt y haremos un trío" dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa en la cara, no sé cómo se atrevía a nombrarle y a poderse tan chulo por lo ocurrido. Yo simplemente le di un puñetazo, lo que le hizo sangrar por la nariz

"No te vuelvas a acercar a él, no le mires, no le hables, no le toques. Si me entero que le hiciste algo, te juro que irás directamente al hospital" le amenazé bastante serio, lo decía totalmente enserio, no podía imaginarme a Kurt sufriendo por Sebastian de esa manera

Sebastian se tragó sus palabras y se fue acompañado con su amigo.

Volví a la habitación, y cerré fuerte la puerta, sin darme cuenta de que Kurt seguía durmiendo. Kurt saltó de la cama y se pegó contra la pared, estaba aterrorizado

"Oh, Kurt, dios, dios mío... Lo siento... Lo siento, no me di cuenta de verdad, lo sie-"

"No, no, está bien" me interrumpió intentando sonreir, pero aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo "Estoy bien, no es por tu culpa, sólo estaba teniendo una pesadilla y me di un susto, nada más"

"Buff... Enserio, de verdad que lo siento" le dije mientras le abrazaba, le había dado un susto de muerte a Kurt...

Se hizo tarde y fuimos a cenar, yo buscaba con la mirada a Sebastian para poder controlarle, pero entró cuando Kurt y yo ya estábamos saliendo, le fulminé con la mirada mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Kurt mientras salíamos, mientras que Sebastian sólo sonreía con su estúpido orgullo.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación, y nos volvímos a acostar, sólo nos mirábamos, no quería dejar sólo a Kurt, a si que le convencí que viniera a dormir conmigo, y cedió, había cogido su pijama, su cepillo, algunas cremas que se ponía antes de dormir, y pasaría mañana por su habitación para ponerse las cremas por la mañana y coger los libros. Al poco Kurt se quedó profundamente dormido. Las luces de las mesillas de noche seguían encendidas, ya que nos habíamos ido a dormir más pronto de lo normal. Wes, David y Thad entraron, yo puse mi mano en los labios haciéndo que se callaran, lo entendieron y se cambiaron rápidamente

"Espero que no os moleste chicos" les dije susurrando intentando que Kurt no se despertara "Kurt ha pasado una tarde algo extraña, y no me gustaría dejarle sólo, mañana os contaré"

"No hay ningún problema Blainey" dijo Wes con una sonrisa.

Nos dormimos todos rápidamente, no sin antes mirar a Kurt y abrazarle más fuerte dándole seguridad de que estaba con él y le iba a proteger ante todo.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Me desperté bastante descansado y caliente (no de ese modo ¬¬), abri poco a poco mis ojos y me encontré con Blaine durmiendo, me sobresalté un poco, pero recordé que había quedado a dormir con Blaine esa noche. Miré el reloj, faltaba media hora para que el despertador sonara, _Perfecto, tengo más tiempo para prepararme tranquilamente_, a si que iba a levantarme, pero me detubo Blaine aún dormido, me agarró con los brazos diciendo inconscientemente "No, te quedas conmigo", no podía luchar contra él, a si que me quedé a mirar por un tiempo a Blaine, apoyando mis brazos en su pecho, y descansando mi cabeza en ellos, mirando detalladamente a Blaine durmiendo. Después de 10 minutos se movió un poco y abrió un ojo, y abriéndolos derrepente completamente al ver que estaba mirándole

"Buenos días dormilón" susurré mientras reía un poco

Blaine bufó, "Oh dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas despierto...? ¿Y viéndo cómo dormía?" se frotó los ojos

Reí un poco más, pero tratando de no despertar a los demás, "Bueno, digamos que unos diez minutos, me iba a levantar para prepararme, pero me seguías abrazando y no podía escapar"

Blaine me soltó y nos levantamos, y yo me fui a darme una ducha y a ponerme mis cremas. Cuando terminé esperé a Blaine, que insistió que me quedara en mi habitación hasta que viniera a buscarme e ir a desayunar.

Tocaron mi puerta, y sonriendo cogí mi bolsa y abrí, esperando que fuera Blaine.

"¿Qué haces aquí Smythe?" dije muy serio, estaba aterrado

"Buenos días a tí también dulzura" dijo mientras empujaba la puerta entrando directamente a ella "Bueno, ¿quieres que retomemos nuestra historia?" cogiéndome de la cintura

"Sebastian, suéltame, es enserio, déjame en paz porfavor"

"Oh vamos amor, seguro que te gusta, iremos lo despacio que quieras" dijo mientras se aproximaba a mi cara

"Sebastian... No porfavor, suéltam..." pero no pude decir más, Sebastian estaba atacando mi boca y ropa "Porfavor déjame en paz..." no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar y rezar para que me soltaba, estaba contra la pared y no podía defenderme de ninguna forma, yo era muy débil, y él más fuerte que yo.

"Ni lo sueñes ricura, lo vamos a pasar bien" dijo sonriendo, volviendo a atacar mi boca "Y iremos poco a poco si te portas bien, ¿de acuerdo?" me susurró en el oído besándome el cuello

Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba aterrado, empecé a dar patadas contra la pared

"PÁRATE YA, HOSTIA! VAS A LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE LA GENTE, DIJE QUE FUERAS BUENO Y IRÍAMOS LENTO Y BIEN!" gritó, haciéndo que llorara aún más, ¿porqué no me pega y se va? ¿Porqué no me deja? Yo tenía los ojos totalmente cerrados, evitando cualquier contacto del suricato, pero en unos segundos noté que ya no estaba encima mía

"TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A ÉL" escuché, era la voz de Blaine, sin duda. Abrí los ojos y vi a Blaine cogiendo a Sebastian por el cuello de la camiseta, amenazándole, yo simplemente caí en el suelo, escuchando a Blaine llamarme, unos pasos corriendo, y luego más voces llamándome por mi nombre, ¿qué ha pasado?.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 16**

"Bueno, creo que voy a pasar una nooooooche muy divertida" dijo Kurt en un tono irónico, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro y volviendo a fijarse en mí

"Vamos a tener una noche divertida" le corregí

"¿Vamos?" Kurt estaba bastante perdido

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 17**

"Hey, no pasa nada" le dije, no podía alejar esos recuerdos de mí, era claro, por eso prefería enfrentarlos

"Pero, tengo miedo a..." intentó hablar, pero no pudo, le cogí del cuello y volví a batallar contra él "Kurt... No quiero asustarte..."

"No lo harás" le besé de nuevo


	16. I won't leave you

_Loooo siento, este cap ha sido un poco raro, ando un poco corta de imaginación y no sé cómo proseguir, ya que voy escribiendo lo que me viene en la cabeza en ése momento, a si que, escribir tal cual sin tener una idea basada no se me da bastante bien jajaja_

**NOTA**: Por cierto, estoy pensando en acabar la historia, no cómo hacen todos, un final feliz de Klaine juntos, si no acabar mal, como pasa siempre en la vida real, porque... ¿Por qué hacemos siempre historias con finales felices y toda una vida genial y perfecta si en la realidad, en la vida real, nunca pasa eso? Vale, sí, son historias que nos inventamos nosotros, pero eso no quita la realidad, que la vida nunca es cómo nosotros queremos, nunca encontramos a esa media naranja perfecta que nos corresponda. ¿Porqué engañarnos imaginándonos historias con final feliz y no con un final típico de la vida real? Me da mucha pena hacerla (aunque aún no sé cómo lo voy a acabar), pero hay que ser realistas, ¿no? :\

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Estaba todo negro, se escuchaban un montón de voces llamándome, escuchaba a Thad, a Wes, a David, a Blaine, a algunos profesores... ¿Porqué estaba todo negro? ¿Porqué no les podía responder? Recuerdo que Sebastian intentó violarme otra vez, entró Blaine, le amenazó, y a partir de ahí sólo son voces y veo todo negro, ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

"No te podemos dejar ir con Kurt, Blaine. Tienes clases" me decía un profesor, yo sólo quería irme con Kurt al hospital y acompañarle, quería saber que le pasaba

"Me da igual, no pienso dejar sólo a Kurt"

"Pero Blaine, no podemos, y lo sabes" me insistía una y otra vez

"Sólo quiero saber qué le pasa"

El profesor se quedó quieto, mirándome por un tiempo, "Vale, te firmaré un justificante, pero sólo por ésta vez Sr. Anderson"

"Muchas gracias Señor Bennet, de verdad" le sonreí mientras corría detrás de la camilla donde se llevaban a Kurt hacia la ambulancia

El médico sólo me dijo que se había desmayado, por los nervios, estrés y la baja presión arterial en ése momento. Le tendría un día en observación y al día siguiente le darían el alta, yo me quedé con Kurt en la habitación, esperando a que se despertara, no me iba a ir hasta que le dieran el alta, iba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo que él estuviese en éstas paredes de hospital.

"Kurt, venga, sé fuerte, despiértate y mejórate pronto" le dije mientras le agarraba fuertemente la mano "Hazlo por mí". Después de unos segundos empecé a notar que Kurt estaba moviendo sus dedos y empezaba a abrir poco a poco sus azules ojos "Hey, ¿qué tal estás?" le sonreí, acariciando suavemente su mejilla rosada

"Blaine..." sonrió un poco, parecía bastante cansado, por lo que le di un beso en la frente, le expliqué que estaba en el hospital y le dije que descansara un poco más, que iba a seguir estando aquí para cuando despertara, no le iba a dejar sólo.

Fui rápido a por un café y corrí a la habitación con Kurt, me lo tomaría allí, no quería perderle de vista por un segundo. Entré y seguía durmiendo, me senté en la silla justo al lado de su cama, agarrando su mano mientras me tomaba el café. Pasaron dos horas hasta que volvió a despertarse

"Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?" le dije, acercándome a él, apoyándome en su cama

"Mejor que antes, pero con un poco de dolor de cabeza, nada importarte" intentó sonreir

"¿Quieres volver a dormir o llamo al doctor?" le acaricié la mejilla, ahí está el Kurt que conozco, con las mejillas rojas al notar el contacto

"No... Llámalo, a ver si me puedo ir ya"

"Pueees me parece que no te va a dar el alta tán rápido, Kurt" le dije

"¿No? ¿Porqué? Fue un pequeño desmayo, ya me encuentro bien" protestó, lo que me hizo reir "No te rias Blaine, quiero irme, no soporto los hospitales" dijo bastante serio, lo que cortó mi risa

"Lo siento... Pues me dijeron que te iban a tener ésta noche en observación, mañana te darían el alta si estabas mejor" Kurt abrió los ojos

"Pero, ¿porqué? Yo me quiero ir, estoy bien!" protestó aún más haciendo pequeños pucheros

"Lo sé, y yo que volvamos a Dalton, pero no soy tu médico" le dije bastante apenado, apretándo fuertemente su mano, pero sin hacerle daño

"Bueno, creo que voy a pasar una nooooooche muy divertida" dijo Kurt en un tono irónico, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro y volviendo a fijarse en mí

"Vamos a tener una noche divertida" le corregí

"¿Vamos?" Kurt estaba bastante perdido

Reí con su cara, se notaba que no entendía nada "Sip, me voy a quedar aquí contigo, no pienso dejarte solo" le acaricié la mejilla, los colores de Kurt volvieron a saltar y me sonrió, me acerqué y le di un suave beso.

"Bueno, pues no me podré quejar ésta noche" sonrió "¿Estás seguro de que te dejan quedar? No quiero que tengas problemas"

"No pasa nada, ya hablé con el director, todo está perfectamente, no te preocupes"

* * *

Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando, también habían venido Wes, David y Thad a saludar a Kurt. Wes me había traído una bolsa con ropa cómoda y el otro uniforme, y le trajo a Kurt su uniforme y también ropa cómoda por si salían al jardín del hospital, a Kurt le molestó un poco que le hubiese entrado en la habitación a cogerle la ropa, el uniforme y que tocase su ropa interior, pero se lo agradeció. Al poco tiempo habían llegado su padre, su hermanastro y madrasta, a si que aproveché para estirar un poco las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco, dejando a Kurt y a su familia hablar más cómodamente. Antes de irse hablé un poco con su padre, que todos me dieron las gracias por quedarme con Kurt y cuidarlo en la escuela. Kurt le había dicho que le había defendido y apoyado cada vez que caía.

Nos quedamos dormidos al rato de cenar, los dos en la cama del hospital (que era bastante grande por lo que cabíamos los dos sin problemas) y yo abrazándole por la espalda, repitiéndole en susurros que no lo iba a soltar, que iba a estar siempre a su lado para levantarle de cada caída.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 17  
**

Sin embargo, ya había amenazado a Sebastián, lo raro es que, al ver a Kurt en el suelo, salió corriendo a llamar a Wes, David y Thad para que avisaran a profesores, pero a partir de ahí se fue. Cuando volvimos me había preguntado cómo se encontraba, y que, según él, sentía lo ocurrido. Le había amenazado más aún, no quería verle cerca de Kurt, ni si quiera para preguntar la hora.

**NOTA:** Vale, puede que a partir de ahora tarde en actualizar esta historia, ya que ando corta de mente, Y NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! Espero que en éstas vacaciones se me venga la navidad en la cabeza y poder escribir algo bien! Lo siento por toda la tardanza, nada más tengo el epi 17 escrito, pero no tengo el 18, y no quiero ni adelantarme ni quedarme atrás. De verdad que lo siento. :(


	17. Just hold on, we're going home

_**Candy Criss:** Jo, muchas gracias! Me diste ideas! Ya hay otro capítulo más (el 18 :3)_

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Era ya Martes por la tarde, Blaine se había pasado ayer todo el día conmigo y habíamos dormido en el hospital. Antes de comer me hicieron más pruebas para ver si estaba todo correcto y me dieron el alta, puesto que no llegaríamos para las clases y podíamos faltar, fuimos a comer a Breadstix, un pequeño restaurante al cual suele ir bastante gente del McKinley, puesto que era por la tarde, no habría gente, suelen ir por las noches para ver los conciertos y tal.

Comimos pasta, vimos algunos conciertos que hacían por las tardes y volvimos a Dalton.

"Bueno, ya llegamos, mañana vamos a tener que retomar de nuevo las clases" bufé

"¿Y te quejas? El Lunes y hoy no fuimos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, sí, pero..."

"Nada de peros, además es Miércoles, y quedarían sólo dos días para irte a casa" me interrumpió, la verdad es que tenía razón

"Vale, sí. Pero no me voy a ir a casa, ¿no te lo había dicho?" Blaine negó con la cabeza "Pues les dije a mis padres que descansaría en el colegio, y me dieron la razón, no querían que condujera hacia casa, no fuera a ser que tubiera algún accidente o algo, y tampoco quería que me viniesen a buscar ellos", esa era una de las razones, otra era para poder pasar más tiempo con Blaine, ya que Wes, David y Thad iban a salir con sus novias

"Oh, ¿estás seguro? Si quieres te podría llevar yo"

"Sí, estoy seguro, no hace falta"

* * *

Los siguientes días habían pasado bastante normales, sin quitar que Sebastián seguía en las clases, pero no me molestaba, cosa que me relajaba bastante, no podía mirarle a la cara ni lejos, me daba asco y miedo. Por suerte estaba con Blaine a todas horas, lo cual me sentía más tranquilo conmigo mismo.

Había llegado el fín de semana, y Blaine y yo estábamos completamente solos, Wes, David y Thad se habían ido a si que estábamos más tranquilos. Estubimos hablando por más horas, hasta que dejamos de hacerlo, los dos tirados en la cama de mi habitación, aún así con el seguro puesto para no tener ningún malentendido ni problema como la otra vez, y los besos empezaron a subir de nivel

"Emm... Kurt... Creo que... Nos estamos dejando llevar bastante" dijo Blaine mientras se separaba

"Sí.. Eso creo" reí bastante nervioso, sólo llevabamos unos días juntos y parece que llevamos más. A si que hablamos un poco más y nos dormimos abrazados, a igual que hicimos en el hospital.

Y no sólo fue ése día, si no que nos pasamos tres semanas enteras 'dejándonos llevar'... Era algo asfixiante, pero por suerte nos paraban cuando petaban a la puerta o nosotros mismos nos dábamos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

Tres semanas seguidas, y todos los días casi nos devoramos uno al otro perdiendo el control, por suerte nunca pasó nada, aunque no me arrepentiría si pasara algo, pero prefiero esperar a que Kurt se encuentre más relajado. La otra vez habíamos llegado a un punto que, al acariciarle la piel por debajo de la camisa, Kurt se separó bruscamente y se alejó de mí, tenía cara de aterrado. Era seguro que aún seguía teniendo alguna que otra pesadilla por ese día que Sebastian le había violado, y no había ayudado cuando lo intentó hacer otra vez en Dalton.

Sin embargo, ya había amenazado a Sebastián, lo raro es que, al ver a Kurt en el suelo, salió corriendo a llamar a Wes, David y Thad para que avisaran a profesores, pero a partir de ahí se fue. Cuando volvimos me había preguntado cómo se encontraba, y que, según él, sentía lo ocurrido. Le había amenazado más aún, no quería verle cerca de Kurt, ni si quiera para preguntar la hora.

Fuimos el Viernes al último ensayo de la semana antes de ir a los regionales, el primer número sería el dueto con Kurt, **Need you now** de **_Lady Antebellum_**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
_ Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_ For me it happens all the time._

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_ Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_ And I don't know how I can do without._  
_ I just need you now._

_ Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_ Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_ For me it happens all the time._

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_ Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
_ And I don't know how I can do without._  
_ I just need you now._

_ Oh, whoa_  
_ Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_ And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_ And I don't know how I can do without._  
_ I just need you now_,  
_ I just need you now._  
_ Oh, baby, I need you now. _

Después de el ensayo, llevé a Kurt al auditorio, donde estariamos solos sin que Wes, Thad y David nos molestasen

"¿Para qué querías que viniera?" dijo Kurt al entrar

"Pues quería estar contigo, además de cantarte una canción que conocí hace poco, que me gusta bastante, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre ella, puede ser una opción para cantarla"

"Te escucho" dijo sonriente, sentándose en el suelo esperando a que empezara. Me senté en el piano y comencé:

_I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see _  
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly _

_I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see _  
_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

_I can't get over you, you left your mark on me _  
_I want your high love and emotion_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it, good girl and you know it _  
_You act so different around me, so different around me_

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it, good girl and you know it _  
_You act so different around me, so different _

_Just hold on we're going hooome _  
_Just hold on we're going hooome _  
_It's hard to do these things alooone _  
_Just hold on we're going home _

_I got my eyes on you _  
_You're everything that I see _  
_I want your hot love and emotion _  
_Endlessly, I can't get over you _  
_You left your mark on me _  
_I want your hot love and emotion _

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it (you know), good girl and you know _  
_It (you know) _  
_You act so different around me (so different), so different around me so _  
_Different _  
_Cause you're a good girl and you know it (you know), good girl and you know _  
_It (you know) _  
_You act so different around me (so different), so different _

_Just hold on we're going hooome _  
_Just hold on we're going hooome _  
_It's hard to do these things alooone _  
_Just hold on we're going home._

Kurt estaba perplejo "Es preciosa, ¿cómo es que no la conocía?"

"Se llama **_Hold On We're Going Home_**, de **DRAKE, **pero la versión de** Mia Pia, **le dió un toque diferente que me encanta" reí

Hablamos sobre las posibles canciones que podríamos aportar durante horas y horas.

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Sábado y yo me encontraba en Scandals, acompañado con Blaine y algunos Warblers (Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Wes, Thad y Hunter). Sebastián había dejado de molestarme, se lo agradecía demasiado a Blaine.

Sus padres volvieron de Nueva York y tubo que ir a la fiesta que hacía en su enorme casa en cada vuelta. A Blaine no le chistaba mucho ir, pero no tenía otra opción. Wes me había convencido a quedarme este fin de semana otra vez, bueno, más bién me obligó y me exigió quedarme, ya que debería de ensayar más, tendría que sonar todo genial, y bla bla bla. Ya sabes como es Wes.

Habíamos bebido un poco, bailado, y compartido algunos besos perdidos. Hasta que Blaine tubo que irse, prometiendo no coger la moto (la había dejado en Dalton, cogió un taxi, a sí, cuando llegase a su casa, ya no estaría tan mal y le habría bajado un poco el vodka bebido), yo protesté un poco pero le dejé ir.

Seguí bailando con los demás Warblers, hasta que unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por detrás, acompañando los movimientos del baile. Blaine, me dejé llevar, cerrando los ojos, me sentía bien.

"Lo siento, no pude irme. Ya llamé a mis padres, se enfadaron, pero me da igual" susurró Blaine en mi oído.

Dos horas después y varias sesiones de besos por el medio, todos los Warblers volvimos a Dalton (obviamente, conducía David, que nos vino a buscar en la furgoneta)

Cogí a Blaine por la corbata, y le metí en mi habitación sin que los demás lo notaran. Cerré con el pestillo la puerta, me empujó contra ella y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Tenía que pasar, algún día, amaba a Blaine, le amo. Es el momento. Nada de echarse hacia atrás, dejó la fiesta de sus padres por mí.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAPITULO 18**

Llegó el Lunes, y de ahí, la salida de los Warblers a los Regionales. Kurt y yo no nos hablábamos, ¿porqué debería de hacerlo? No me creo lo que había echo, no me creo lo que me hizo. Aún no. No le iba a perdonar en la vida.

**...**

"S-sí?" contesté

"Hola precioso, ¿qué tal estás?" sonó la voz de Blaine por detrás de la línea


	18. Errores

En las canciones, cuando aparece en **Negrita canta Blaine,** y cuando aparece en_ cursiva, Kurt. **Negrita y cursiva, ambos**_ :)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE **(NARRACIÓN DEL LUNES)**  
**

Llegó el Lunes, y de ahí, la salida de los Warblers a los Regionales. Kurt y yo no nos hablábamos, ¿porqué debería de hacerlo? No me creo lo que había echo, no me creo lo que me hizo. Aún no. No le iba a perdonar en la vida.

Empezando con un dueto,_** Invincible**_, de **Hedley**.

**Took a long hard look at my life.**  
** Lost my way while I was fighting the time.**  
_A big black cloud, stormy sky_  
_ Followed me while I was living a lie._  
_So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness,_  
_ When all your nights are starless,_  
_ You're runnin' outta hope._

**But I found the strength inside to see,**  
** Found the better part of me,**  
_**And I'll never let it go.**_

_**I've come a long long way,**_  
_** Made a lot of mistakes.**_  
** But I'm breathin', breathin',**  
_ That's right and I mean it, mean it._  
_** This time I'm a little run down,**_  
_** I've been living out loud.**_  
** I can beat it, beat it,**  
_ That's right 'cause I'm feeling, feeling._  
_** Invincible,**_  
_** woah oh-oh-oh-oh. [x3]**_

_**When you're gone for a day on your own,**_  
_** Tear your heart out just to find your way home.**_  
**I've been so high, I've sunk so low,**  
_**I've come so far with nothing to show**_  
**For it mistaken, I got so good at taking,**  
** But now I'm tired of faking.**  
** This story's getting old.**

_So I found the strength inside to see,_  
_ Found the better part of me,_  
**_And I'll never let it go._**

_**I've come a long long way,**_  
_** Made a lot of mistakes.**_  
**But I'm breathin', breathin',**  
_That's right and I mean it, mean it._  
_**This time I'm a little run down,**_  
_** I've been living out loud.**_  
** I can beat it, beat it,**  
_ That's right 'cause I'm feeling, feeling._  
_** Invincible,**_  
_** woah-oh-oh-oh-oh. [x3]**_  
** Invincible.**

_I'm not the only one,_  
_ To crash into the sun and live to fight another day._  
_Like a super nova, that old life is over._  
_ I'm here to stay._

**Now I'm gonna be,**  
_**Invincible.**_  
_** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh [x3]**_  
_ Invincible._

**I've come a long, long way,**  
** Made a lot of mistakes,**  
**But I'm breathin', breathin',**  
_That's right and I mean it, mean it_.  
_**This time I'm a little run down,**_  
_** I've been living out loud.**_  
_ I can beat it, beat it,_  
**That's right 'cause I'm feeling, feeling,**  
_Invincible._  
** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh [x3]**  
** Invincible.**  
_ Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh [x3]_  
**_ Invincible._**

Y acabando con un solo de Kurt, _**Perfect**_, también de **Hedley**

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _  
_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _  
_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize _  
_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on _  
_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _  
_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize _  
_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on _  
_I won't fall, even if you said I wrong _

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _  
_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide _  
_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside _  
_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me _  
_You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my, just myself_  
_Just myself, myself, just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

Primer puesto y una gran trofeo para llevar a Dalton. Kurt me buscaba con la mirada todo el tiempo, yo le evitaba, miraba a otra parte, con una mirada enfadada. Él sabía porqué, no debía darme más explicaciones.

* * *

**NARRA KURT **(NARRACIÓN DEL DOMINGO)**  
**

Domingo por la mañana, dios, que dolor de cabeza. Vale, ayer igual nos pasamos todos un poco con el vodka. Teníamos que haber parado cuando nos encontrabamos ya algo mareados.

Sonó el teléfono. Oh dios, maldito teléfono. Miré a mi izquierda, ahí está, la espalda de Blaine, tapado por la cintura con la sábana, y la cara con la almohada por la luz de la habitación.

Cogí el teléfono, Llamada entrante de Blaine, _¿CÓMO? Bueno, puede que se hubiese olvidado el móvil ayer en la habitación y son Wes, Thad o David preguntando por él_

"S-sí?" contesté

"Hola precioso, ¿qué tal estás?" sonó la voz de Blaine por detrás de la línea

"BLAINE?" casi grité

"Sí, ¿quién si no?"

_Oh mierda, no no no no, ésto es una broma_

"ehh.." _no podía decir una palabra, ¿era verdad? ¿Era Blaine? ¿ERA BLAINE EL QUE ESTABA AL LADO DE MI CAMA?_

"Siento tenido que haberme ido, de verdad que no quería. La fiesta de mis padres fue un asco"

_Oh dios... Oh dios... Mierda..._

"Oh... Eh... Blaine? Te puedo llamar más tarde? Tengo que... que ir a ducharme, acabo de levantarme"

"Vale, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí sí, perfectamente" _No, mierda, me acabo de acostar con... A saber quién, pensando que eras tú_

"De acuerdo, mándame luego un mensaje. Te amo"

"Y yo a tí" inmediatamente corté la llamada. _Oh mierda, mierdaaaa..._

El otro cuerpo se movió.

"SEBASTIAN?"

"Buenos días precioso" sonrió. "¿Qué tal lo hice? ¿Te gustó?" ahí estaba esa sonrisa. Él sabía que yo no sabía que era Sebastian, ya que le había llamado Blaine toda la noche... Mierda. ¿Cómo le voy a explicar ésto a Blaine?

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 19**

_"David, contéstame" exigí_

_"Él y Sebastian"_

**...**

_"¿Q-qué?" dijo muy asustado y nervioso_

_"Qué. Pasó. Ayer"_


	19. ¡ZAS!

_Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, de verdad, muchísimas gracias Ya tengo el cap 20 echo, a ver cuando prosigo!_

**NOCHEVIEJA Feliz navidad a tod s :D Y feliz año 2014! Esperemos que sea mejor que los anteriores. Y que os traigan muchos regalos jajaja Un abrazo :)  
**

P.D.: Siento que éste cap sea tan triste :( Pero recompensa! Mirad luego el spoiler ;)

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT **(NARRACIÓN DEL DOMINGO)

La he cagado, bien, la he cagado muuuuy bien, oh dios, cómo he podido? Tenía que haber parado de beber cuando Blaine se fue, diooos dios, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Sebastián se fue, al ver que estaba sin palabras, él sabía que pensaba que era Blaine. Oh dios, no puedo decírselo a Blaine, no puedo...

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE** (NARRACIÓN DEL DOMINGO)

"Blaine, ¿has hablado con Kurt?" me preguntó David

"No, te iba a preguntar... ¿Sábes que le pasa? Desde que he vuelto ha estado muy raro conmigo, me evita..."

David miró hacia abajo "Bueno, creo que deberías hablar con él..."

"David... Qué. Ha. Pasado"

"Blaine, relálate, porfavor. Yo no hice nada, no puedo decirte nada, igual estoy equivocado. Habla con Kurt, seguramente sabe lo que pasó" me explicó

"¿Qué fue lo que tu piensas que ha pasado?"

Silencio

"David, contéstame" exigí

"Él y Sebastian"

_¡ZAS!_ Como una bofetada, y un millón de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza

Me dí media vuelta, corriendo a la habitación de Kurt, dispuesto a que me contara lo que pasó la noche anterior.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado ayer Ku-?" dije nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación, dando a ver a Kurt en el suelo llorando, asustado por la entrada

"¿Q-qué?" dijo muy asustado y nervioso

"Qué. Pasó. Ayer"

"Tee.. Te fuiste a casa de tus padres... Y... Y nos quedamos ahí... Bebimos... Bailamos... Y nos fuimos..." las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Me acercé junto a él, quitándole las lágrimas que caían, él cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza

"¿Y Sebastian?" dije fríamente, Kurt levantó la cabeza rápidamente

"¿Qué de él?"

"David me dijo que os vió juntos"

Ésta conversación me estaba comiendo por dentro, y se podía ver que a Kurt también. Empezó a llorar.

"Lo siento Blaine, de verdad.. No.. No sabía.."

_¡ZAS!_ Otra bofetada

"De verdad que no lo sabía Blaine, lo siento muchís-"

"NO" grité "¿No lo sabías o no querías saberlo? ¿O es que ya te cansaste?"

Kurt tenía los ojos abiertos como platos "¿Acaso Sebastian tampoco lo sabía? Sabías que Sebastian estaba ahí, y que yo me había ido a la fiesta de mis padres, QUE ME HABÍA IDO. LO SABÍAS"

"No Blaine, no fue cómo crees, yo no sa-"

"QUE NO FUE CÓMO CREO QUE FUE? ¿ENCONCES CÓMO FUE? ¿TE COGIÓ, TE EMBORRACHÓ Y CAISTE EN SUS BRAZOS?"

"Blaine yo no-"

"¿TU NO QUÉ?"

Kurt se quedó callado, llorando.

* * *

**NARRA KURT** (NARRACIÓN DEL DOMINGO)

"¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no me acosté con él por placer, ni porque me guste, ni por nada. Yo no sabía que era él. NO LO SABÍA. Pensaba que eras tú, y que habías vuelto para estar conmigo. NO SABÍA QUE ERA SEBASTIAN! Si lo hubiese sabido créeme que le habría abofeteado, y sabes que lo puedo hacer. PERO NO LO SABÍA. ¿Sábes lo que fue despertarme ésta mañana y verle ahí tumbado al lado mía? ¿Sabes cómo se siente uno cuando tu mayor pesadilla está al lado de tu cama? ¿Sabes lo que es que te violen y luego verle a tu lado? ¿Sábes lo que es o cómo se siente? ¿No verdad? Yo me pasé toda la noche y la mañana pensando que eras tú, y él lo sabía. Él sabía que yo pensaba que eras tú, y no dijo nada, se aprovechó de mí, ¿y la culpa es mía? No sabes lo mal que te sientes al verlo ahí con su sonrisa pícara, mientras la persona a la que amas está en casa de sus padres después de una fiesta que tubo con ellos y no sabes cómo vas a explicarselo ni hacer para que te crea. Porque sabes que te va a ver con mala cara, que te va a mirar con asco, que no te va a creer en absoluto. Y éso es lo que está pasando"

Blaine estaba con los ojos abiertos, algo llorosos. Pero serio.

"No me importa, no te quiero volver a ver" dijo

_¡ZAS!_ Cómo si me hubiesen abofeteado.

Blaine salió de la habitación, y las lágrimas volvieron a correr sobre mi rostro.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 20  
**

**_ I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_**  
_ And were not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again._

_ No pain inside, you're my protection_  
_ And were not broken just bent_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_.

Vale, éste spoiler es, nada más, y nada menos, que una canción. Y cómo recordareis, en **negrita** canta **Blaine**, en _cursiva_ canta_ Kurt_, y _**doble**_ cantan _**los dos**_

La canción es de **Kurt Hugo Scheneider**, un _medley_ (mezcla de canciones) de _Pink_, cantada por **Macy Kate** :) Podéis encontrarla en YT sin ningún problema, es preciosa, y tiene muchísimas más, y también un_ medley_ de _Katy Perry_, que la voy a incluirla también (en otro cap), un beso!


	20. Karofsky y Azimio

_**Candy Criss**: Wow, casi, estabas cerca JAJAJA_

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO. EL SIGUIENTE ES EL EPILOGO :)**

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Dos semanas. Dos semanas sin que Blaine me diriga la mirada o la palabra. Sólo cantábamos en los ensayos, pero ni nos mirábamos, ni me miraba...

Y era Navidad, se suponía que iba ser días de felicidad, que sería feliz, no me preocuparía por nada, y sin embargo, así estámos. No soportaba ese remordimiento que me estaba matando por dentro. Ya me sentía bastante mal por lo ocurrido.

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

"Hey, carapalo, tengo que hablar contigo"

"Vete de aquí Sebastian, eres la última persona con la que hablaría"

Me levanté, dispuesto a irme, pero me detubo "Ni se te ocurra, tienes que escucharm-"

"NO! Me da igual lo que pasara entre tú y Kurt, me dais totalmente igual, dejarme en paz de una maldit-!"

"¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer el gilipollas, dejar de culpar a Kurt del todo, sentar tu culo en el puto suelo y eschucharme?!" gritó, estaba bastante sorprendido, nunca había visto a Sebastian así, y nunca se había preocupado por tener una conversación, me tragé las palabras y me senté "Gracias"

"Habla" exigí

"No culpes a Kurt de todo, no le culpes de nada" empezó, yo evité la mirada, aunque me dolía que me hubiese echo eso, también me dolía pasar de él "Él no tuvo nada que ver, le emborraché. Me estuvo llamando Blaine toda la noche, y yo fui un gilipollas total por aprovecharme de él, fue mi propio ego y el no ser capaz de ignorar a los gilipollas esos..."

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Karofsky y Azimio. Me obligaron a acostarme con Kurt, haciéndote daño a tí y a él."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Sí, por eso lo hice, no por gusto" vale, genial, ahora me sentía fatal "Sabes que soy un gilipollas, sí, pero nunca has estado conmigo de la misma manera que estuviste con Kurt, nunca me miraste como miras a Kurt. No lo estropees, no seas subnormal. Y sabes que te lo digo con muucho cariño"

Reí con su comentario con lleno de sarcasmo "No seas tonto, y ve a hablar con él"

"Vale. Pero dile..-"

* * *

**NARRA KURT**

Estúpido Sebastian, ¿cómo se atreve a venir y citarme en el auditorio? Además va, me lo dice, y se larga, sin decirme el porqué ni esperar ninguna respuesta. No sé que hago aquí de todos modos. Agg, que asco le tengo...

¿Enserio? Estoy escuchando música, no pretenderá que cante con él

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**  
** Hanging on to tight.**

Espera... Esa voz... Es Blaine. ¿Qué hace aquí?

** Bad decisions, that's all right.**  
** I've got another headache again tonight.**

* * *

**NARRA BLAINE**

** You've been talking in your sleep (oh, oh)**  
** Things you never say to me (oh, oh)**  
_** Tell me that you've had enough.**_  
_Look, I'm still around (oooh)_

Kurt entró con la canción, cómo esperaba, bajando lentamente la cuesta para subir al escenario

_ I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_  
_And were not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_.

_ No pain inside, you're my protection_  
_ And were not broken just bent_  
**_ And we can learn to love again._**

** You're so mean when you talk,**  
_Like you always did._  
_Change the voices in your head_  
**I mean what I say, when I say there is nothing left.**

** You've been talking in your sleep (oh, oh)**  
** Things you never say to me (oh, oh)**  
_**Tell me that you've had enough.**_  
_ Look, I'm still around (oooh)_

**_ I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_**  
_ And were not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again._

_ No pain inside, you're my protection_  
_ And were not broken just bent_  
**And we can learn to love again**.

_ If someone said three years from now_  
_ You'd be long gone,_  
**I'd stand up and punched 'em out**  
** 'Cause there all wrong.**

_ So raise your glass if you are wrong..._

**'Cause where there is desire there is gonna be a flame,**  
_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned._  
**But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die**  
_**You've gotta get up and try, try, try.**_

**_ I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me_**  
**_ And were not broken just bent_**  
**_ And we can learn to love again._**

**_ No pain inside, you're my protection_**  
**_ And were not broken just bent_**  
**_ And we can learn to love again._**

_ (Woooh)_  
**You gotta get up _and try, try, try._**

"Lo siento" dije. Kurt estaba a punto de echar otra vez a llorar "Sebastián me lo contó todo, el porqué lo hizo y qu-"

"¿El porqué? ¿Cómo?" dijo Kurt confundido

"Karofsky y Azimio" el cuerpo de Kurt se congeló al escuchar esos nombres "Le obligaron a hacerlo..." le conté todo, Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido, pero noté que aún así se sentía bastante culpable.

"No me creo que fueran ellos..." murmuró Kurt

"Ni yo, créeme" Kurt alzó la vista "Kurt, lo siento por dudar de tí y no haberte escuchado ese día"

"No tienes nada que sentir, fui un gilipollas que tube que parar de beber nada más te habías ido, pero me animaron, el que lo siente soy yo, y mucho, de verdad... Que cuando me desper-"

"Shh, ya está, olvidémoslo" y cerré la conversación con un suave beso


	21. Epílogo FINAL

_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox_

* * *

18 de Enero de 2014

Blaine se había enterado de toda la verdad, preparó el auditorio, y cuando Kurt había entrado, puso la canción que ellos mismos habían mezclado, el mash-up de canciones de P!nk, de seguido, Blaine le contó lo ocurrido entre Sebastian, Karofsky y Azimio.

Klaine volvió, obviamente, prometiéndose escuchar al otro, por muy enfadados que estén, por mucho daño que se hubieran echo, escucharían y razonarían, dándose tiempo a ambos. Y nunca volvieron a tener ningún problema.

Sebastian se disculpó con Kurt. Karofsky y Azimio recibieron su regalo de parte de varios Warblers y estudiantes normales de Dalton, entre ellos, Blaine, Sebastian, David, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Thad... Y cómo los amigos de Kurt de McKinley lo sabían, también se unieron a la venganza.

Kurt y Blaine estaban mejor de antes, pidieron una habitación compartida para ellos dos. A David, Wes y Thad les dolió un poco que le dejaran, pero Sebastian se mudó con ellos. Ya era aceptado en el grupo. Mientras Nick y Jeff tenían su habitación compartida a igual que Kurt y Blaine. Niff y Klaine eran las parejas favoritas de Dalton.

24 de Febrero de 2021

Kurt y Blaine era un matrimonio, ni aburrido ni demasiado vivo. Un matrimonio perfecto. Salían con ex-compañeros de Dalton y McKinley, y sobre todo quedaban bastante Nick y Jeff, también casados y con un hijo de 4 años, Pablo Sterling-Duval, un niño castaño como Nick, pero alto a igual que Jeff. Ojos marrones. Era como ver un pequeño Niff.

Kurt y Blaine tenían una niña de 4 años, Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, era alta con piel porcelana, a igual que Kurt, con los mismos ojos verdes-azulados que él, con el pelo a igual que Blaine, rizado y negro, pero ella lo tenía largo, lo cual era más fácil controlar los rizos locos heredados de su padre. Y también un pequeño Matt Hummel-Anderson de 1 año y medio, con el pelo liso y castaño, como Kurt, piel morena a igual que Blaine y también bajo. Dos perfectas combinaciones de ambos padres.

07 de Diciembre de 2025

Elizabeth, ya con 7 años (a punto de cumplir los 8), Matt con y 5 años, tenían a menudo sus guerras, como todos los hermanos, pero en el fondo se tenían mucho aprecio uno al otro. Se ayudaban cuando alguno caía, y Elizabeth ayudaba a su pequeño hermano cuando no entendía alguna tarea. A Matt le gustaban mucho los videojuegos a igual que su padre Blaine y su tío Finn. En cambio, Elizabeth junto a su padre Kurt, tía Rachel y Mercedes les gustaba hablar de moda, sobre todo la de su papá, que era diseñador, a si que ella siempre vestía los trajes antes de ser lanzados en las pasarelas.

Kurt y Blaine estaban muy contentos con sus vidas, todo había salido perfecto, tenían dos hijos, a todos sus amigos a su lado y una casa enorme con piscina, dos perros, tres gatos, dos caballos y un poni, ya que a sus hijos les gustaban y disfrutaban montando sus equinos acompañados de Blaine.

Tenían una buena situación económica, una muy buena situación económica para ser ciertos. Y sus muebles eran todos de diseñador, con muchos lujos y perfectamente combinados con cada habitación.


End file.
